


Explain This...

by BrokenYumes



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Magic does everything here, Tsuruno has a cat, Yachiyo has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: In someway, something happened to the Nanami household.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Tamaki Ui/Futaba Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Wait, Wait, Wait. How?!”  
> “Magic does everything~”

“YACHIYO!”

A voice exclaimed as the bluenette shot up. Her first glance was towards the door thinking it was Tsuruno, yeah, Tsuruno says shijou unless it’s important, but no. It wasn’t Tsuruno. Her feet carried her to the bathroom as she leaned on the door, adjusting her bangs out of her sight line, she knocked on the door. “Iroha? Why are you screaming?” She asked concernedly as the pinkette responded in a half sob. “Just... get in here..!”

_Just what the hell am I about to get myself into...?  
_ _The bluenette thought with a deadpan expression._

After a deep breath, Yachiyo opened the door and blinked in confusion as she saw her girlfriend curled up in a ball while rocking and holding something in her hand. “Iroha...? I’m going to need you to get out of your ball...” Yachiyo said with a small sigh in her words as Iroha looked up in tears. “How...” Well, that was all Yachiyo could decipher through the sobs.

“How...” Yachiyo responded while Iroha sobbed again, “How is this?!” She said again as Yachiyo sighed, “If you speak in sobs, I can’t understand you...” She Whispered as Iroha tried her hardest to pull herself together.

“Explain... This..!” Yachiyo raised a brow in confusion as Iroha passed Yachiyo the thing in her hand. Holding her bangs in her hands, Iroha clenched them tightly in her fist, as she continued to sob. “Explain... what?” Yachiyo blinked then soon coughed, then choked on her air. “W-What? Well then...” Yachiyo said softly.

”Yachiyo! Don’t you know what this means?! We’re not even married yet, and I’m pregnant! My parents are going to flip! The others.. I don’t even know where they are since we all sort of have our own lives I guess..! And it’s all!” Iroha broke down again as Yachiyo held her close. “Shh... Hey, I’m pretty sure that the others wouldn’t hesitate to help you out dear...” Yachiyo whispered as Iroha sniffed and shook her head rapidly, “No! No! T-They wouldn’t...! _*hic*_ B-But! _*hic*_ I-I’m gonna get called a slut for this..! _*hic*_ I-I’m scared Yachiyo! I’m so so scared! My parents are gonna make me move back home!” Iroha wailed.

The bluenette continued to rock Iroha in her arms and hold her close as she hummed softly in the pinkette’s ear. “I don’t think it’s going to be _that_ severe dear... Hey, can you do this for me?” Yachiyo asked softly as Iroha looked up. Her lip was quivering as well as she was still trembling and shaking from fear and crying. “Wait a couple days, and you’ll be in higher spirits... okay?” Yachiyo said as Iroha nodded then soon sunk her head back down to Yachiyo’s lap. Yachiyo pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts. “Tsuruno... Yume...” She said softly as she caressed Iroha’s hair with her free hand.

“Iroha?” Yachiyo whispered as she looked at Iroha. Turns out that Iroha cried so much that she fell asleep. Beside the puffy red eyes and cheeks, she looked much more calmer now. Yachiyo chuckled softly before picking Iroha up and carrying her bridal style to her bedroom. Laying her down in her bed, Yachiyo kissed Iroha’s forehead gently, then went downstairs and wait for her friends.

Yachiyo opened the door and Tsuruno smiled warmly as Yume waved. “Shijou!” Tsuruno exclaimed warmly as Yume waved. “Hey, Yachiyo.” Yume said softly as Yachiyo giggled to herself.

_Both of them have such different personalities yet they make such a great team..._

_The bluenette thought with a small smile as Yume waved a hand in front of her._

”Yachiyo!” Yume exclaimed then soon sighed with a hand on her hip. “Jeez... What the hell were you thinking about now? And please, don’t let it be something dirty.” She said with a raised brow as Tsuruno shook her head, “I wouldn’t go there! But it does look like you’re hiding something Yachiyo...” Tsuruno said as Yachiyo dragged the two inside.

”Listen, if you both don’t keep your mouths shut, I’m not going to trust you two **ever** again.” Yachiyo said in that cold tone of hers as Tsuruno shivered while Yume put a finger to her chin.

“So... are you saying Iroha is pregnant?”

The lilac said as the bluenette froze. “H-How did...” “It’s that Azusa Intuition!” Tsuruno said with a smile while Yume our a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth.

“No, it is not. A! I’ve wished to understand others from feelings, etc. B! I can tell when one of you are on you’re period, or when you’re just pissed. And for Iroha, it was neither. If Iroha _WAS_ on her period, she would be in her room curled in multiple blankets, shielding herself from the world at this time.” The lilac explained as Tsuruno nodded and Yachiyo sighed in defeat. “Damn it, Azusa Intuition!” “It’s not intuition!” Yume barked as Tsuruno broke them apart. “Hey... don’t start... now. What’s the plan?” She asked as Yachiyo pulled a box out of her cardigan’s pocket.

“Well... I plan to propose...” Yachiyo said softly as Tsuruno hugged her tightly. “Shijou!!! I’m so glad!!! So when’s the wedding? What do we need to do? What do we need to wear? What cake do you plan to order? Where’s the-” “Easy Girl...” Yume pulled Tsuruno back and caressed her hair. “Easy...” She said softly as Tsuruno took a breath. “Okay, now that not a lot of questions are being piled onto you, what does the ring look like?” Yume asked as Yachiyo opened the black box.

”HOLY SHIT! Is that real?!” Yume said in shock as Yachiyo nodded. “Is it too much?” She asked in concern as Tsuruno shook her head and hands, so much that she started to shake herself. “No! She’s gonna love it! More than love it!” Yachiyo giggled then soon sighed as Yume and Tsuruno hugged her.

“This is a good thing... even if it was unexpected...” Yachiyo whispered as the two nodded. “Yep! Wait. What?! Since when, and How, and In What Universe that somebody isn’t controlling, were... Gah!” Tsuruno fell back as she tried to find the right words and the equation as Yume sighed to herself and shrugged as Yachiyo patted Tsuruno’s head. “Give her some time.” Yume smirked as Yachiyo nodded.

“Yui, did you forget that we’re Magical Girls?” Yume asked as Tsuruno gave a small, and shy, nod. “Don’t blame me! There haven’t been any witches in a couple of years...” “True, instead there’s been a whole bunch of wraiths and nightmares as of late...” Yachiyo said thoughtfully while Tsuruno nodded. “Yep! Yep! That’s how we purify our Soul Gems now!” “With black cubes that drop from the nightmares...” Yume sighed as she got up and got a mini can of beer. “...” The brunette and bluenette stared at the lilac as she raised a brow. “What? You two are light drinkers, not me.” She smirked softly with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha, who is still coming to terms with her new surprise, can’t control her hormones, nor her appetite. Sadly, those hormones go into action when she gets a call.

“What do you want to eat?” Yachiyo asked as Iroha shook her head. “Whatever I eat comes right back up... what’s the point of even eating then?” Yachiyo frowned and sat beside Iroha then soon held her hands. “Hey... we’ll find something...” She said softly as Iroha nodded then teared up, “I-If only...! _Hic_ I didn’t get drunk that night! _Hic_ S-Stupid! _Hic_ J-Job!” She sobbed while Yachiyo held her close. “Hey... it’s not your fault that... you’re a light drinker...” She was trying. But even Iroha had to giggle at that. “T-That did make me feel better...” She admitted as Yachiyo smiled, “I’m glad.”

”Umm...” “Hm?” “Now I want to eat...” “What do you want to eat?” “Salmon...” “And white rice?” Yachiyo asked with a smirk as Iroha nodded and slowly sat up. “Waah...” “You’re more needy then normal....” The bluenette sighed with a small frown as the pinkette sadly nodded. “You can blame the hormones...”

_And the fact that I should’ve stopped myself that night, but I didn’t._

_They both thought with small frowns._

Yachiyo patted Iroha’s head and smiled, “But that neediness makes you even cuter! “Really?” “Really.” Iroha kissed Yachiyo on the lips then pulled her down. “Iroha!” “Hm?” “W-What are you doing?!” Looks like the Nanami Tsundere came out. “Hmm... Letting you have me?” Iroha said cutely while Yachiyo raised a brow, “What happened to you being hungry?” “Right! Let’s eat!”

_I am in for one hell of a ride._

_Yachiyo thought._

“Why... is this so good..?” She asked with a mouthful as Yachiyo shrugged. “Well... you do cook well.” Iroha smiled to herself then teared up as Yachiyo dropped her fork and ran to Iroha’s side as she calmed her down. “Hey, it’s okay!” “Y-Yeah..! I’m.. crying of... happiness..!” Iroha smiled through her tears.

“YO!”

”Shijou!”

”Hey.”

The pinkette and the bluenette turned around with as they saw their friends. “Felicia? Tsuruno? Yume?” “Yup!” The three of them said simultaneously as Iroha tilted her head while wiping her tears away. “W-What are you guys doing here?” “Being here?” Felicia questioned as Yume sighed. “Look, we all know pretty damn well that... We can’t keep this secret. You know it, I’m pretty sure I know it, and for God’s sake. I don’t think any of us- Iroha are you crying again?!”

“N-No! _sniff_ Not at all!” “ANYWAY.” Felicia deadpanned as Yume nodded. “Anyway. I don’t think any of us can go shopping without someone looking at us as if we all had threesome or some stupid shit.” Yachiyo cringed in disgust while Felicia covered her mouth. “She’s not wrong, I’m sick of seeing those glances...” Iroha whispered as Yume pointed to her, “See!” “Anyway, hey. Who’s phone is ringing?” Felicia asked as everyone checked their phones.

”It’s me... and it’s... O-Oka-san?!” Iroha exclaimed as Tsuruno folded her arms. “She’s the one who’s always making everything really crappy right?” Yachiyo and Yume nodded as Iroha watched the phone stop ringing. “Okay, I don’t think-“

_Bzzz._

“Damn it!” They all exclaimed then Felicia sighed. “If we don’t pick up, she’ll just keep calling...” “R-Right...” Iroha bit her lip then answered. “H-Hello?”

”Iroha, what the hell?”

”W-What? Oka-san, I... I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

”Ui told me you’re pregnant.”

”W-What?”

Iroha muted her side of the call then looked at the others. “Who... Who told Ui?” The group shook their heads then Yume pressed her curled fingers against her chin. “Not by much of a chance, but did YOU tell Ui?” Iroha shook her head with tears, “I was crying all day yesterday, then fell asleep!” Yachiyo nodded, “She’s not wrong.” “So then... who told her?” Everyone looked at each other before Iroha unmuted her side of the call.

”O-Oka-san.... How the hell did Ui tell you? Where the hell are you getting this bull shit from?”

”Damn! Girl grew!” Yume smirked as Felicia nodded. “Looks like that confidence finally came.” “Hush! I wanna hear this!” Tsuruno and Yachiyo whisper-shouted as the other two nodded.

”Young lady, you shouldn’t talk to me that way.”

”I’m 24! I may be your daughter, but I’m also an adult now! Who doesn’t, give, a shit! I’m not 15 anymore, and you both have to stop treating me like a child!”

”You’re my daughter, and you’re still a child! I don’t care how old you are, you are still my child, and will still follow my rules, so pack your bags, because your moving back home. Goodbye.”

”A-Ah...” “You can let it out. No one’s going to judge you.” Yume said as the others except Iroha nodded. Iroha put her phone down, she started breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing multiple strands of hair in her fist, she clenched them tightly, then...

**“AHHHHH!”**

Screamed.

”Iroha?!” The four of the concerned girls questioned as Iroha shook in her ball and opened her eyes. “Haah... Haah... I... there’s no way that... Ui... she would...” Yume shook her head with her normal expression of... furrowed brows and closed mouth. Anyway, she sighed and soon shook her head to looking at the ground. “Now, I don’t think your little sister would go to such extremes. Besides, how would she even figure out in the first place?” “That’s... what I’m trying to figure out as well...” Yachiyo said softly as the other three nodded. “Ah!” “English!” “I forgot... Ui and me have that...” “Oh, you have the sister sense too?!” Yume growled as Iroha nodded. “I still don’t understand though... why would Ui tell Oka-san..?”

”Maybe she was forced.”

”T-Tsuruno-chan?! What do you mean?” Iroha exclaimed as Tsuruno continued. “I mean... think about it. Both you and Ui are forced to tell your parents things, maybe because of the sister sense... Ui forced it out of her... but! That’s just a guess! A really far fetched guess!” “Yui...” “What?” Yume slid her fingers against Tsuruno’s jawline and kissed her passionately. “You absolute genius...” “She’s not lying, Tsuruno. You really did it good this time!” Felicia smiled as Yachiyo nodded. “That could just be it!” “You’ve really...! Helped..!” Iroha said through her tears of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui starts to explain her and Iroha’s home life to Sana and Felicia.

“Hey! Open up!” Iroha exclaimed as Yume sighed. Opening the door and pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth, she pointed it at her pinkette friend. “Hey, unlike you, I have to work in the morning. So, give me two minutes, and you can have this whole bathroom all to yourself!” Iroha covered her mouth, but Yume already got the trash can and put it in front of her. “Here.” Yume said gently before Iroha threw up in the trash can as Yume gave it to her. “Shove it.” She closed the bathroom door then went back to getting ready for her job.

“Note to self, Don’t mess with Yume when she has waken up early... Otherwise she’s a bitch...” Iroha muttered. “I HEARD THAT!” Yume barked while Iroha squeaked. “Sorry!” “You better be.” The lilac growled from the other side of the door.

Iroha made her way downstairs before dipping her head down to the trash can then sighed. ”Do you like seeing me in pain..?” She asked to a picture of **someone**. She sighed to herself again, went outside, emptied the trash can she was holding and went back upstairs to go sleep.

”Iroha?” “Yachiyo..?” “P-Please get off of me dear.” Yachiyo said softly as Iroha rolled over. “Off...” “Thank you.” Iroha sighed as she looked at her bags that she pulled out from her closet. “Why..? Why do I have to go..?”

_Lady, you are CRAZY if you think I’m going to propose to you in our bedroom._

_The bluenette thought with a deject expression._

”I’ll just say that... you’re an adult now, and... you shouldn’t still be on a leash for your parents...” Yachiyo said softly as Iroha nodded. “I don’t understand why... So many questions are going around my head... now I don’t know anymore...” “Well... it’s only been a couple days now, why don’t we try talking to Ui-chan?” Yachiyo questioned while Iroha nodded sadly. “Y-Yeah... it’s worth a shot...” “Ah, C’mere you needy child...” Yachiyo smirked as Iroha lied in her arms.

”What do you want to do today?” Iroha asked and Yachiyo shrugged. “Good question. That I don’t have the answer to. Maybe just go out? Try to escape the public for right now, hiding in the Villa isn’t going to help us much...” Yachiyo suggested. “Right, Right... with your job as a model and mine as a graphic designer... yeah... public will be an issue...” She sighed then soon lied her head on Yachiyo’s chest while holding her hands.

”I don’t want to leave... I really don’t... then I’ll get set up with some random guy... since my father doesn’t seem to understand the differences of sexuality...” Iroha whispered then bit her lip. Yachiyo could only shake her head in disappointment, “It’s insane... really, it is.”

•••••  
  


”Hey! Snaa!”

“Sana.”

“It’s a nickname!” Felicia cheered while Sana facepalmed. “And I don’t really like it...” “C’mon! It’s not that bad!” “It’s... bad enough. I mean seriously, do you know how bad it was in high school?!” “Hmm.. let me think... Oh... yeah. Man, that was great...” “No, it wasn’t. I got called Snaa for the rest of the year! Only because I sneezed while introducing myself!” Felicia smirked, “My name is Snaa!” “Shut it, Felicia!” “Comedy Gold!” Felicia laughed as Sana hit the back of her head with a pillow. “Shut. It. Otherwise, I’ll rip all of your teeth out, then make you spit on your Father’s grave.” Felicia held the pillow closely before shaking her head rapidly. “Please don’t make me do that!” “That’s what I thought.”

“Sana!” “Yeah?” Ui charged to Sana and Felicia then started jogging in place. “Okay... Stop, it’s weird.” Felicia sighed while Ui shook her head. “Can’t! Umm... you know about my sister right?” She asked while the greenette and blonde nodded. “Yeah... so... our parents are sending her back to our hometown, and umm, the thing is...” “If you keep pausing, I’m not gonna be able to figure out.” Felicia deadpanned while Sana hit her with the pillow again. “Shut it. Continue, Ui.” “Mhm, with the whole sister sense thing... and the way Magical Girls work now... the truth got forced out of me...” “By... your parents huh?” Felicia said with a sad expression while Ui nodded. “Now, Iroha only has two days before she had to go back... by car of course.” She explained while Sana sighed softly to herself then lied down as she stared at the ceiling. “Now what can we do..? She’ll have to go to her hometown.... That... doesn’t give us much time.” Felicia shrugged while Ui hugged Sana, a little bit later, an idea came to Felicia.

”I GOT IT!”

”Y-You got what?!”

”Well... according to the relationship rules, both sides of the couple need to agree if they want to move, and I don’t think that Iroha can be forced to move if Yachiyo doesn’t agree!” Felicia smiled, sadly, Sana shook her head. “No... it doesn’t matter who, she’ll still be forced to move either way... She’s still on her parent’s leash...” “Hey, Ui. Why do they do this?” Ui sighed softly before explaining.

“Oka-san and Oto-san were always like this... High school for Iroha wasn’t any better... neither was middle school... They always treated her like a machine, and soon, she basically was a machine. Doing everything without any emotion... all of her opinions didn’t matter to them... We were both raised the same way, except... they must have favored me more since they let me off the hook more than Big Sis. Our household worked like this: If you had a B or lower, you were grounded. If you had an A you were fine. When I had a high B, or an 89, they allowed it, but for Iroha... they weren’t having it at all... They always took her to the closet... I don’t remember or know what would happen when they’d take her there... but when she would come back, she would look paralyzed... or... horrified... whatever they did to her, it was horrible...”

Sana hugged Ui tight while Felicia cracked her knuckles, “Can I go beat up your parents?” “Felicia!” The two exclaimed while the blonde shrugged. “Hey! Your parents are some assholes!” She growled while Ui nodded. “I know, they are! Yet we can’t just go up to Takarazaki and then just go beat ‘em up! That’s basically getting charged for assault, and murder!” Felicia huffed before cracking her knuckles one more time then went to go crash on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get out of the house, Yachiyo heads out to Daito for some advice before popping the question.
> 
> While Felicia and Tsuruno asks questions about Iroha’s past with Sana and Ui, Iroha talks about her worries and fears to Yume.

”So... did you have guys have any pets or anything growing up?” Felicia asked while Ui put a finger to her chin. “Hmm... We had a kitten, that... “disappeared” in a week.” “The kitten...” Sana whispered with her eyes widened. “That poor kitty...” She whispered again. Ui hugged Sana then soon sighed softly before continuing once Sana had calmed down.

”Now, when I say “disappear” our parents said it ran away.”

”When in all actuality, the kitten-“

”WHO KILLED THE KITTEN?!”

Both Ui and Felicia jumped back from Sana while Tsuruno eyes widened. They didn’t expect her to get this upset. “S-Sana?” Their voices mere than a whisper, before Sana faced them all. Tsuruno hid behind the couch, but poked her head out.

“Whoever hurt that kitten, I’m hurting them.”

  
The girls froze as their eyes widened by double the size before Sana continued. “By calling Animal Control.” The brunette, pinkette, and blonde sighed in relief before falling on the back of the couch.

”O-Okay... next question... What was high school and middle school like for you guys?” Tsuruno asked, trying to brush off what previously happened. Ui hummed in thinking before answering, “Well... I was in the hospital at that time for my health, so I didn’t get to know much about Iroha’s middle school year, but she told me that high school was fine!”

Sana and Tsuruno traded glances before Ui continued.

”Yet... I knew she was lying... she didn’t want to say the truth... and I don’t blame her... anyone could spiral into worry with what was truly going on...” Ui said sadly as Sana, Tsuruno, and Felicia nodded.

_••••••_

_Daito Ward. Sure, the place has gotten better in the couple of years that have passed in Kamihama. Yet, some things still needed a bit of work, but for the people in Daito, that’s just what makes the place even more homey._

_Already locking the door to her apartment and sitting down, Kanagi heard a knock on the door._

”Coming!” She replied then went back. The white-haired woman made her way to the door and unlocked it. “Ah, Nanami-kun. What brings you here?” She asked calmly and welcomed them both inside. Making some tea, she placed a tea set down for the both of them and handed Yachiyo her tea. “Well...” Yachiyo said as she wrapped her fingers around the teacup. “Hm?” Kanagi hummed as she drank her tea.

“I need help trying to propose.”

Kanagi spitted out her tea. She cleared her throat then apologized, cleaning up the spill, she faced Yachiyo with her eyebrows furrowed. “To who?” She said in a serious tone while Yachiyo put the teacup down. “Tamaki-san.” In what seemed like a million years, Yachiyo called Iroha Tamaki-san. Only this one time, for Kanagi to remember. “I see.” Kanagi said.

”What do I do?” Yachiyo asked while Kanagi gave a comforting smile. “Just take her somewhere she likes, then ask her then and there. Make sure she’s in a good mood though.” “And if I get nervous?” “That’s normal. You’ll soon feel relieved once the question has been answered with a Yes!” “What if she doesn’t say yes?”

“Yachiyo.”

Kanagi never said first names, this is a first.

”Kanagi?”

”You and I both know well that Iroha is going to accept, she’s not one to say no to things that she loves, sure she’ll say no to people that she loves and cares about, but Iroha loves you with all her heart. She wouldn’t say no to you.” Kanagi said calmly, the reassuring smile and words that she said were sincere, and those words alone made Yachiyo tear up from happiness. “Kanagi... s-she wouldn’t..?” “No, Yachiyo. She wouldn’t.” Yachiyo put her teacup down before hugging Kanagi tightly as a thank you. “You’re welcome,” She said calmly and the bluenette nodded.

•••••

”So... where to begin?” Iroha asked while Yume smiled warmly, “Anywhere you want.” The pinkette took a deep breath before starting, “Well... I’m scared that I might have to get a C-Section...” “Well... you have a pretty long time before you have to worry about that, but I can understand why.” Iroha nodded before taking a sip of her hot chocolate then continuing. “Then there’s also just doing... that... at home...” Yume tilted her head with no emotion on her face.

“Well... I think I can say this. You can give birth just about anywhere, Iroha. Sure it’ll be scary, but someone will be with you...” Yume rested her hand on Iroha’s shoulder and smiled calmly. “Whether it be one of us, or... some random person! Someone will be there for you, Iroha.” The lilac smiled gently while the pinkette hugged her tightly. “Why... are you so nice?!” She asked through a half sob while her friend shrugged. “I... don’t know?”

••••••  
  


”She was actually getting bullied and used... as well as forced to do things she doesn’t want... it was horrible...” Sana whispered while Ui but her lip. “Why did people do it..? She didn’t do a single thing wrong...” Tsuruno folded her arms and scowled, “Because people are assholes.” “T-That’s one way to put it...” Sana quivered while Felicia shrugged. “Yeah, Tsuruno hates people who treat others like shit. For no reason at all.” “Makes sense.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure on what to do, Iroha got her suitcases ready, while having nightmares in the process.
> 
> With only a couple days left, Yachiyo has two choices:
> 
> Pop the question.
> 
> Help Iroha move back into an apartment in Takarazaki.

Iroha gasped haggardly, and soon coughed as she looked around. “W-What...? I...” She looked down at her hands before she sighed in relief then fell back. Like a clock, Yachiyo was there and hugging her softly, through her small meltdown. “What... happened..?” She asked as Yachiyo hummed softly, “You had a nightmare...” “That... nightmare... I... I don’t...” “Would it be better if you talked about it?” She asked and Iroha nodded.

“Umm... W-Well... I was a know d at the time... I came back from school that day... Oka-san was waiting for me with a key in her hand... the closet... punishment... I’ll get punished in the closet!” “The closet..?” “That dark place... where... everything hurt... and kept on hurting... until everything stopped... and every time... I don’t remember what happened or what happens...” Iroha sighed before she felt a hand on her cheek. “Hm?” “You’ve been crying...” Yachiyo whispered softly.

”It was a nightmare... that will never happen... no matter what, I’m going to protect you...” The bluenette said softly and stroked her soon-to-be fiancé’s hair gently. Iroha tensed up one more time before using her strength to get out of her girlfriend’s arms and started dashing. Whereas Yachiyo, was going to get her water to drink. Iroha finished coughing and sighed before she saw water beside her. “T-Thank you...” She whispered while Yachiyo nodded and smiled. “Yachiyo..?” “Hm?” “....I don’t want to go back... I like my life here, and I really rather not go find an apartment...” Iroha said then bit her lip,

“Moving is never fun... I know I wasn’t good at technology, and moving back that first time after Mikazuki disbanded wasn’t fun, coming back was amazing then you let me stay in the villa again... 3 years later... And... we started dating since I was 18... and we’re still dating now that I’m 24...” Iroha sighed but smiled from her memories while Yachiyo stayed silent. “Yachiyo?” “H-Huh!” “Are you okay..? You’ve been pretty silent and secretive lately...” “I’m fine.” Yachiyo said.

After cleaning up and eating breakfast, all of Mikazuki helped with Iroha’s suitcases. “Alright, I think that’s all of them.” Felicia sighed with a stretch while Sana nodded. “I’m gonna miss you Iroha-chan!” Tsuruno said with a tight hug while Iroha nodded. “Yeah..! I’m gonna miss you too Tsuruno-chan..!” She said slightly strained from the hug. “Tsuruno, c’mon let her go. It’s gonna suck, yeah, but you’re gonna have to let her go.” Yume said with a sigh as Tsuruno nodded. “Sis, are you sure you’re gonna head home?” Ui asked while Iroha gave a small nod. “Aww...” The whole team said except Iroha. “I’m really gonna miss you guys...” “C'mon, one final Mikazuki group hug! Just like old times!” Tsuruno said with her trademark smile as the group nodded.

”Team Mikazuki, let’s uh... do this!”

”You still say uh after 9 years?” Felicia said with a chuckle while Iroha raised a brow, “No... I didn’t... see you sure you’re thinking of the first time I said it?” Felicia chuckled and nodded while Tsuruno and Sana sighed. “Well, what are we waiting for? Go!” Yume whispered to the bluenette while said bluenette, sighed before grabbing Yume’s wrist and taking her to the front door. “I’m terrified. Do you even know how terrifying this is?!” Yachiyo exclaimed before Yume nodded. “It’s like an audition, as scary as they are, you feel relieved once you get the part...” Yume grabbed Yachiyo’s hands and smiled softly in encouragement.

“You can do this... I know you can... You’ve went through countless challenges, this isn’t a challenge... just a memory... Now, come on. Just take her to that place you two like and go.” Yume said with a comforting smile. “I...” “Take a deep breath... you can do this...” Yachiyo closed her eyes and breathes before smiling again. “Now go, Nana. You can do this...” “Nana... heh... My nickname...” Yume nodded with a small smirk before the two headed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep the proposal a surprise, Yume planned with Ui, Sana, and Felicia their own surprise for Yachiyo’s proposal. While Tsuruno tries to keep Yachiyo distracted from the stress of the proposal.

“Okay... so we’ll start at a clothes shop, then Tsuruno and Yume’s house, after we’ll head to a trip down memory lane, finally, we’ll get back to Mikazuki Villa and then the proposal.” Ui said the plan one more time before the other three nodded. “This was really all Yume’s idea, so we should be thanking her!” Sana said while the lilac’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “No, I had nothing to do with this.” She said with her arms crossed, but the girls soon hugged her. “Argh... fine. If they ask, I _guess_ you can tell them.”

_I REALLY hate you guys right now..._

_Yume thought, but that’s just her Tsundere part._

After helping with the suitcases, and encouraging Yachiyo, Yume started the plan. Finding Iroha, she tapped her shoulder and the pinkette turned around.

”Iroha?” “Hm? What’s up?” Yume smirked before taking Iroha by the hand and taking her to her own car. “Ah!” “Relax, I’m not kidnapping you.” Yume said with a sigh before starting the car and buckling up. “W-Why are we in your car?” “You’ll see,” Yume said with a wink before the two stopped at a clothes store. “W-What are we doing here?” Iroha asked again while Yume sighed again, “You ask too many questions... just go try on the dress, okay?” Iroha was still suspicious, but nodded since there basically wasn’t any point in saying anything.

”I finished!” “Good! I already paid for it.” “W-Wait, you put this dress on hold?” “Yup, don’t think of this as a nice thing! I’m just doing this since... well...” “You Tsundere Lilac!” Iroha hugged her friend tightly before Yume turned red from embarrassment, “H-Hey! C-Cut it out!” Iroha shook her head before hugging Yume once more then officially let go. “Thank you.. c’mon.” Both of the girls went out before Yume stopped at her and Tsuruno’s house.

“Wait... what are we doing here..?” Iroha asked while Yume smirked again. “I need to change anyways. Plus, I got you something.” “A farewell present..?” Iroha asked sadly while Yume glanced over her shoulder and sounding distant. “Let’s go with that.” “D-Did I say something wrong?!” “C’mon, we don’t have all day.” “Right!”

”Aww... look it’s Moon!” “The mightiest kitty as Tsuruno likes to call her.” Yume said with a smirk. “Hey, Dawn seems to always enjoy Yachiyo’s presence!” Iroha smiled at her side of the door while Yume smirked from the other side of the door. “Well, Dawn is like Yachiyo. Sleep lover, Tsundere, and...” “Hey you’re a Tsundere too!” “When it matters!”

Yume opened the door and stepped out as Iroha smiled, “You look amazing!” Yume looked over her shoulder before speaking, “It’s a regular dress...” “Yet you still look good in it!” Her friend’s face was getting redder by the second, but soon stopped as she got a box. “I forgot, these are yours.” She said with a small smile as Iroha opened the box. “Those earrings...” “Yeah, Yachiyo got ‘em but she forgot where she put them.” Yume explained with an uneasy grin. “They’re beautiful...” Iroha whispered while Yume sighed. “Alright, clean up your tears, and we should get going.” “Y-Yeah! Bye Moon!” “See you, girl.” Yume patted the cat’s head before leaving with Iroha.

•••••  
  


”Oh My God... Oh My God... Oh My God!” Yachiyo held her hands in her head while Tsuruno rubbed her back in circles to calm her down, “Hey... you got this! You’re Shijou Yachiyo after all! Always remember that! You’re an awesome person! Who’s helped us countless of times! Sure, you’re the oldest out of us. Sure, you’ve had your moments too! Yet this isn’t a moment, just a memory that won’t leave! It’s an amazing one that you can never forget...” Tsuruno smiled gently yet warmly before Yachiyo looked up with tears in the prick of her eyes. “T-Tsuruno...” “Yes, Yachiyo?” “Y-You really are the mightiest...”

_Yeah, I get that a lot._

_The brunette thought with a smug smirk._

”I’m glad that I am the mightiest, now, c’mon. Let’s go get changed!” “Right.”

•••••  
  


“Did you all get dressed?” Iroha asked as the others nodded. “We’ll explain later.” “You guys look so mature...” “Well... it’s just us in regular dresses...” Felicia said while Yume shrugged. “It’s probably just the hair.” “That’s it!” Iroha exclaimed while the group giggled.

Speaking of hair, Ui’s hair was in a bun while Felicia’s and Sana’s was down, Iroha’s hair was in a braid connecting to a ponytail, and Yume’s hair we’re braids connecting to a bun then the rest of her hair was down.

“Remember this place?” Sana asked and Iroha nodded. “Our first date...” “At a café?” Felicia questioned. “Hey, they’re pretty natural girls!” The lilac said with a small smile while the pinkette nodded. “Yes, we are.” “There was no offense in that sentence nor me being passive aggressive.” Yume said as she continued driving while the slightly annoyed Iroha nodded.

“Wasn’t it raining here?” Sana asked as Iroha nodded. “Yup! Then Yachiyo got a cold!” “Argh... Water Magical Girls and they’re weak immune systems...” Yume groaned. “She’s stubborn too... especially when it came to her job...” Iroha said with a sigh while Felicia’s eyes sparkled. “Guys, look. The same sign we made here is still here.” “Oh My God... the Mikazuki mark?” Iroha questioned as Felicia nodded. “Who would’ve thought? Years later and it’s still here...”

“It’s all sentimental... as if we’re all saying goodbye again...” The pinkette said with a sad smile while Felicia sighed. “When we really-“ “Shh!” Sana covered her mouth while she shushed the blonde before Iroha tilted her head. “Nothing!” The girls said with smiles while Iroha raised a brow. “It’s really nothing!” Yume said to reassure the suspecting Iroha while the others nodded. “Back on the road!” Yume exclaimed while the others agreed.

“Hmm... does this place remind you of anything, sis?” Ui asked while Iroha nodded. “This was the bar we went to... then... heh. I got drunk that night from my job, Yachiyo took me home and then... I don’t remember anything after that...” Iroha said with a small smile as the girls nodded. “By, you don’t remember. You really just... got drunk that night and soon you kinda... I’ll just leave it there.” Felicia said while Yume sighed. “Back on the road!”

“Hey... it’s the park...” “Umm is this the park where you guys started flying yet they were no feathers in any of the photos Midori-san took?” “Yep... and SOMEBODY called me crazy for that week...” Felicia scoffed, “Hey! You were though!” Yume sighed before rolling her eyes, “I can’t with you two... Anyway, remember what you said that day?” “Umm...” “Does this ring a bell? We’re not on the ground, Yachiyo-san! We’re not on the ground!” Iroha turned red before yipping, “I don’t sound like that!” “You did that day.” Her lilac-haired friend deadpanned. “I’m still trying to figure out how that happened...” Felicia shrugged, “Maybe something like a Law or... something... Magical Girl bond... thing... Law Of Cycles maybe..?” “The more we think about it, the more it’ll just make our brains hurt.” Iroha said with an uneasy grin as the girls nodded.

After a couple more landmarks, the girls made their way to the Villa.

“You’re pretty good at this.” Felicia said with a smirk while Yume gave a deadpan stare, “I mean... these are places that she’s going to remember for a while. They’re milestones in a sense.” “Yep! Hey, look! We made it to the Villa!” Ui smiled while her sister nodded. “Oh yeah... this was the first time I came here...” “Jeez, it’s so late!” Sana said with surprise in her voice as the others nodded.

“Besides the time right now. 9 years ago. Jeez does anyone feel old or just me?” Felicia asked as the group as they all gave small nods. “Yeah I understand why, 9 years later and we’re still living our own lives... as well as... umm... I... I’ll be creating... life... too... umm...” Ui started giggling before laughing with Sana, Felicia, and Yume. “I... I don’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry, Iroha-san!” Sana exclaimed while Felicia shook her head, “I completely meant to laugh!” “Well why are you laughing?!” Iroha said in an embarrassed tone while Yume explained with an uneasy smile. “You were so awkward about that...” “It managed to be kinda funny...!” Ui whispered while Iroha sighed.

•••••  
  


”They’re here! Go on!” Tsuruno said with a smile while Yachiyo nodded. “The lights are ready, right?” “Duh! We’ve been planning a proposal like this for a while.” Tsuruno said with a smirk while the bluenette hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Tsuruno.” “No..! Problem..!” She said slightly strained from the hug. “Alright, you know what to do now. I need to get downstairs, I’ll see ya in a bit!” “Right!”

_Hey! Everything’s ready?_

_Tsuruno asked while Felicia nodded._

_We’re good. Just get your lazy-ass down here!_

_Hey! I’m not lazy! I had to help Yachiyo!_

_Both of you stop fooling around..._

_Sana sighed._

”Iroha-chan!” Tsuruno exclaimed from the window as Iroha looked up and waved. “Hi..! Um... can I come in?” “Yep! I’m unlocking the door now!” “Thanks!”

”Everyone got their lights?” Yume asked as the girls nodded. “Okay, let’s do this!” Ui exclaimed while the girls cheered and let Iroha in. “Y-You guys... why is it so dark in here..?” Sana smiled before giving Iroha her light.

“Go throughout the Villa and find your shining light! Once you find the final one, you know there’s been a shining light waiting for you.” Iroha nodded with a small uneasy feeling as she continued through the dark house.

“Hey! You’ve made it to me!” Tsuruno smiled as Iroha giggled, “Looks like it! So, what do I need to do?” “Well, you already know that we’ve got your back, and we’ve been with you for 9 years! We don’t plan on leaving you, sure, we have our own lives, but we’ll never stop being Mikazuki nor the mightiest of friends!” Tsuruno smiled warmly while Iroha nodded. “Tsuruno-san... right!” “You’ve earned this!” Tsuruno handed Iroha her light and smiled one more time before waving Iroha goodbye.

”Felicia..?” “I’m right here, you’ll need this.” Felicia handed Iroha her light as Iroha combined the three light spheres. “We’ve always got your back y’know? No matter how busy we are, we’re gonna have your back.” Felicia said as Iroha smiled. “Thank you, Felicia.” “Mhm.” “Okay... where do I go now?” “Upstairs, head to Tsuruno’s room.” Iroha nodded as she trotted up the stairs, still feeling a tad uneasy from the darkness of the house.

“Yume? Are you in here?”

“Nope!”

Iroha's eyes widened before she turned around with the light sphere in her hand. “Ah... Ui.. you scared me...” Her little sister chuckled before shaking her head, “I’m sorry for scaring you, but listen to this. There’s always light at the end of the tunnel right?” Iroha nodded. “Well, you’re almost to the end of the tunnel!” Ui smiled again before she handed her sister her light. “It’s a bit brighter now...” “Exactly! Now you need to go down the hall one more time before heading to Yachiyo-san’s room.” Ui said with the same smile again as Iroha nodded. “Okay, thank you!” “Mhm!”

Once Iroha left, the door opened again before Sana, Felicia, and Tsuruno came in. “We’re almost there.” Ui smiled before Felicia fell on the bed. “Jeez, it felt like a nightmare trying to not say anything...” “So you’re saying you talk too much?” Tsuruno asked as Felicia nodded.

”I see you’ve made it.” Yume smirked as Iroha nodded. “The light is almost bright enough... almost to fill a room...” She smiled at the comforting light while her friend nodded with the same smirk. “All of those memories... and all of those fun times... they’re only just beginning you know?” Iroha tilted her head, “T-They are?” “It’s like you said in the driveway, you’re creating life. And we’re all excited for that! So it’s your turn to keep going and creating a new path for yourself and not for your parents to force you down.” Yume said with the light sphere still in her hand while Iroha nodded.

“Wait... that light... it’s your color...” Yume smirked again, “Maroon. Color of my Soul Gem. I see you’ve figured it out.” “Sana-chan’s was green, Tsuruno-san’s was orange, Felicia’s was purple, Ui’s was magenta, and yours is maroon...” “Exactly, Mikazuki’s colors.” “Yume... I really don’t want to go... I have too many memories here...” Yume’s expression looked broken for a moment before she nodded and handed Iroha her light. “Now, just go through that door, and you’re good.” “Okay, I will.” Iroha opened it before waving goodbye at Yume.

”Okay... last door... what do I need to... Ah.” Iroha watched the sphere of light leave her hands before seeing it merge with a pink and blue light. “Yachiyo-san? Where are you? C’mon... quit teasing me...” Iroha slightly pouted before the bluenette walked out of the bathroom. “Iroha,” “Yachiyo... you look so pretty...” “It’s the hair, isn’t it?” Iroha giggled before seeing the sphere of light again. “It’s back again...” Yachiyo smiled softly before holding the light in her hands and watching it fade away, lighting up the dark room. “It’s bright now... Y-Yachiyo?”

Yachiyo was on one knee with a soft smile on her face before speaking. “Iroha Tamaki, as you know, we’ve been on many adventures together, and our life is just beginning. There were many ups and downs that we have experienced, and now I want to ask you this: Iroha Tamaki, Will you marry me?” Yachiyo asked while Iroha, who was speechless, with tears in her eyes, nodded rapidly before getting on her knees and hugging Yachiyo tightly. “Hey! Hang on, I haven’t even put on the ring yet!” Yachiyo chuckled while Iroha shook her head, “The ring can wait...! I’m... I’m so glad... Yes... Please... let me be your fiancé...” Iroha said while Yachiyo places the ring on Iroha’s finger silently before kissing her. “I’m glad that I’m your fiancé, Iroha.” “I’m glad too...”

The door opened before the two looked in surprise when they saw the others. “E-Everyone..? D-Did you...” “Yume planned it! It was an awesome idea!” Ui smiled while the engaged women looked at Yume. “S-Shh! I... I only did this as an idea... nothing more, nothing less... don’t think of this as anything else!” “Well hello Ms. Tsundere, where have you been the past couple of hours?” Felicia deadpanned while Yume growled. “Shove it.” Yachiyo got up and hugged her childhood friend tightly and smiling wide.

“Hey! Hey! Let me go! Yachiyo! Let me go!” Yume growled before Yachiyo shook her head. “This was the greatest surprise proposal I’ve ever seen... it feels so much like a dream... but it’s real...” “Yeah, it’s real alright. Now get off of me!” “Hang on,” Yachiyo hugged Yume one more time before releasing her. “Either way, from both of us... Thank you!” Iroha smiled warmly while Yume quickly turned red in slight embarrassment, but slowly nodded. “Y-You’re Welcome.” “Now we only have one more thing to do!” Tsuruno said with a slight serious expression before the group nodded. “We need to tell them at some point, I don’t want anyone going insane...” Iroha sighed before Ui nodded with a small frown. “Yeah... let’s head back to Takarazaki tomorrow morning.”

“All of us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With morning arriving, Mikazuki heads to Takarazaki. With multiple amounts of fear resurfacing into Iroha, the group has to calm her down while helping her explain the news to her parents.

“Felicia, get up...” Tsuruno whispered before Yume sighed. “You and I know well that’s not going to work.” She cracked her knuckles before shaking the sleeping blonde. “Get up!” Felicia’s eyes widened before she nodded through the shakes. “I’m awake! I’m! Awake!” “Good. Did you forget that we have to go to Takarazaki today?” Yume asked as Felicia gave a small nod.

_Of course you did..._

_The brunette and lilac thought with slightly annoyed expressions._

”Umm.... let’s just head to the car then get on the road.” Tsuruno said while Felicia and Yume nodded. “It’s too early to go in a car...” Felicia groaned while Yume shrugged. “Too bad. We need to help Iroha out.” “Speaking of Iroha...” Tsuruno said while the three looked upstairs. “Iroha! C’mon! Get your ass down here!” Felicia yelled while Yume facepalmed and Tsuruno sighed.

•••••  
  


“Iroha, we need to get going...” Yachiyo said to her fiancé with a small frown while her fiancé shook her head. “I don’t want to go... please... don’t make me go... please... I don’t want to see there disappointed faces.... _“_ Iroha pleaded while Yachiyo shook her head. “I’m sorry, but we have to go if you want to stay...” The pinkette sighed before getting up and hugging Yachiyo from behind. “I know... now, let’s go. I’m pretty sure the others are waiting.”

And so, a car ride with seven women sounded about how any other one would. Multiple pit stops, snack runs, naps, and a lot of singing songs to the radio. At some point they all made it to Takarazaki with the same expression of, “Damn. I don’t want to be here.” Except Iroha, who’s expression was, “I need to get out of here now.”

”Let‘s get going, the quicker we can do this, the quicker we can get out of here.” Yachiyo sighed while Ui stretched, “I’ll lead the way. Looks like sis can’t speak at the moment.” The others looked at Iroha who was quivering and shaking in her boots. Literally. “Iroha-chan...” Tsuruno whispered before Sana waved a hand in the pinkette’s sight line, “Iroha-san...” Iroha blinked before she weakly smiled and put Sana’s wrist down. “I’m better now, I’m just... umm...” “We’ll find a word later.” Felicia said with a slight exasperated expression before Ui nodded and the group started walking.

”I’m surprised I still have the key...” Ui muttered before she unlocked the door. “Wow... talk about old-fashioned. I mean seriously, this is more old-fashioned than Yachiyo’s house.” Felicia smirked while the sisters and Yachiyo stared at her. “C’mon! Let’s go!” Tsuruno sighed while the group started walking.

A little bit later of getting everyone situated, the Tamaki family sat face to face with the Mikazuki household.

”Okay, let’s start with a simple explanation.” Ui said with a small sigh while her parents nodded.

”I...” Iroha started then soon paused while Mikazuki looked at her in worry.

_Take your time... and everything will be okay..._

_She thought with a soft smile._

“All of this happened... when I got drunk from my job...”

”You got drunk from your job?” Iroha’s mother asked while her daughter nodded. “There was a whole bunch of stress from the job, and I ended up going there. I... I saw Yachiyo-san at the bar I was at...” Iroha trailed off from there and closed her eyes while Yachiyo stroked her head gently.

”So, you got drunk and met Nanami-san at a bar. That doesn’t give us any evidence to how you got pregnant. With a girl?” Her father said slightly confused before Tsuruno sighed. “Well... Thanks to modern technology, two girls can get pregnant, unless Master Yachiyo is a futanari, and I’m pretty sure she’s not.”

”God no.” Yachiyo deadpanned before sighing in embarrassment.

”Yep! Last time I checked!” Tsuruno chuckled before continuing with a somewhat out of character, serious tone. “It’s pretty obvious... don’t you guys have a... WONDERFUL night when you guys are drunk?” She questioned before Iroha’s father nodded. “Thank you for explaining, Yui-san.” “Mhm!”

_Who knew Father could be so agreeing... then again, he always was a bit more relaxed than Mother... He just didn’t understand sexuality in a sense..._

_Iroha thought with a small smile before getting snapped out of her thoughts._

”C-Can you repeat the question?” She asked with slight panic and fear while her mother repeated. “So the chain of events: You got drunk from your job and Nanami-san took you both home, you both had a night, and after a couple of weeks you found out you were pregnant. Why do you do the job then?”

”My job as a graphic artist has always been my dream... I guess just one day it got too much for me and I ended up getting drunk... but, I do know one thing.” Iroha paused before taking a deep breath and soon a wave of confidence surged into the pinkette.

”I’m keeping my child no matter what anyone says! And I don’t care if I’m with a girl or not, Yachiyo makes me happy and smile... and I’ve never felt that since... her. Besides that! I’m not moving back, and I’m keeping my child to raise with the others and Yachiyo no matter what you guys think of me.”

”And! I’m engaged to her!” She added and raised her hand with the ring.

Iroha got up and left leaving Mikazuki and her parents basically stunned for a good ten minutes before Mikazuki ends up saying their goodbyes and leaving.

”Yachiyo? You okay?” Yume asked in a small concern while Yachiyo shook her head. “I’ve never been more mortified in my entire life so far.” “I understand, there were no honorifics. She dropped it completely and then... I guess blew up!” Tsuruno said with a small shrug and smile before everyone headed to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the gender, Iroha tries her hardest to keep it a secret until the gender reveal. While Yachiyo has PTSD and trauma attacks from her past.

“I’m sorry, I can’t make it... and I really want to...” Her fiancé apologized while Iroha gave a small comforting smile on the video call, “It’s okay! It’s okay, I know you’re modeling job can take up time... especially if we want to keep our finance the way it is. Keep it in the green!” Yachiyo frowned but nodded all the same before Iroha looked up, “Oh! I gotta go, I’ll see you once we get home!” “Mhm, see you!” Both waved goodbye before Iroha left.

After about a good 30 minutes or so, the gynecologist came back with the results. “Ah, Nanami-san isn’t here today?” Iroha shook her head, “Not this time, I’m going solo!” She chuckled softly before tilting her head, “So... what’s the results?” “Well, it’s only one, and you’re having a girl.”

Time seemed to pause for a moment for the pinkette before she smiled widely and nodded. “T-Thank... you... umm... c-can... letter... keep..?” The words didn’t come out, but her gynecologist understood and have Iroha the letter before Iroha walked out and left.

_Okay... I’m not going to tell anyone until... Friday, today’s... Wednesday. I’m screwed._

_She thought._

”IN YOUR FACE, UNIVERSE! I’M HAVING A DAUGHTER! HA!” She screamed to the sky in her car before breathing and clearing her throat. “Okay, calm down...”

•••••  
  


”Iroha,” “Hm?” Yachiyo grabbed her fiancé’s shoulders and lightly shook her. “You embarrassed the living crap out of me in Takarazaki..!” She slightly exclaimed then stopped shaking while Iroha gave a confused expression, “Hm? What do you- Oh...” Iroha’s expression of confusion deflated into embarrassment herself as she covered her face and trembled a little bit.

"A-Are you crying? I’m so so sorry..."

Iroha didn't answer and just kept hiding her face.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again... I promise... please... please don't hate me." Yachiyo begged as she enveloped Iroha into a tight hug. She heard small sobs from her fiancé and immediately panicked.

“Ya- Yachiyo-san?"

“Please don't hate me..." the bluenette whispered as she buried her face into Iroha's chest. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me... please don’t..."

_At the age we are now... I still feel so weak when this happens..._

_She thought while Yachiyo cried in her chest._

The feeling of being left by the people she loves haunted Yachiyo for years and it traumatized her to the point that she chooses to live and fight alone. But ever since she met Iroha, a lot of things had change for the better. However, Yachiyo still always felt that she was walking on a thin patch of ice. One mistake and this bliss could crumble and fall apart. Even in adulthood, it can still happen. It’s part of her trauma and PTSD after all.

”W-What? Yachiyo-san... no... not at all...” She whispered before continuing. “Why would I leave you? I’m happy being with you after all... as well as.. really? We’re engaged! Oh shoot.”

_Forgot that she was engaged before... and... it didn’t end well..._

_She bit her lip as she caressed Yachiyo’s hair._

”I’m never going to leave you... I promise... only if I’m dead, but I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. Yachiyo, I love you too much to leave you... I... I may hurt you, but... I can’t control that... a-and I wish I could... anyway. I know that I won’t leave you ever... also! I’m pregnant with your child.” Iroha deadpanned at the end of her sentence while Yachiyo nodded through her somewhat quieting sobs. “Why don’t we go to bed early tonight, okay? I don’t think you’ll have nightmares.”

“I haven’t had nightmares in two days thank you, very much!”

”That’s Yachiyo-san.” “What’s that supposed to mean?!” The bluenette pouted while the pinkette shook her head, _“♪Nothing♪_ Let’s go.” She took her fiancé’s hand and smiled before letting go to go shower and get in her bed.

”Good night, Yachiyo-san...” “Good night, Iroha-chan,”

_Even in her sleep, she still clings to my back. Her breath hitting against my ear and her head dipping down to my back. Those nightmares still haunt her... and sadly, I can’t do anything... At times I would ask myself, “Why am I so weak?” When really, Yachiyo told me that I was being strong by being there for her... The trauma from seeing Mel-chan and Kanae-san move and not being heard from again she was in her last year of College... then figuring out that they were dead... previously engaged to Mifuyu.. then Mifuyu leaving... and not even apologizing... She’s been through so much... I want to take those horrible memories and burn them... but... she’ll just treat them as harmless memories in the back of her mind..._

_Sometimes it felt like I was falling off a building... but... I was really just floating through life as if it was nothing... Just existing to work... then crash as soon as I got home..._

Iroha turned on her side to face Yachiyo and smiled at her sleeping fiancé. Her expression was sort of calm, scared yes, but she was trying to stay calm. She was sleeping though, and Iroha was more than happy about that. “Dawn, aren’t you happy to see Yachiyo asleep?” Iroha asked the puppy while the puppy gave a small nod. She knocked on her side of the bed as a signal for Dawn and the puppy tilted her head for a second before hopping on the bed and nuzzling near Iroha.

“Good Girl... It’s...” Iroha glanced at her phone then sighed, “5:45 in the morning... we fell asleep at... 8:00... well then... what should we do?” She asked while the puppy yipped, “Shh! We don’t want to wake her up..!” She whisper-shouted while the puppy whined quietly. “It’s okay... c’mon, we can go play in the living room.” Iroha slowly got out of bed before tiptoeing to the living room while Dawn followed, her nails hitting against the wooden floors however. Luckily, Yachiyo was in a deep sleep for once and didn’t wake up.

”Okay... Go to your mat, Dawn...” The puppy looked around before heading to her mat and lying down while Iroha got her food ready for the day. “Good Girl,” She patted the puppy’s head before getting something to eat herself.

_Ah... right, no more morning sickness... besides that. Where did I put it..?_

_Here it is... Well... boy names are out of the equation, so..._

_Kana..._

_Akari..._

_Aiko..._

_Setsuna..._

_Chii?_

”Setsuna? Chii? What do you think Dawn?” Iroha asked the dog and received a paw to the air as a yes. “Yeah, I like both of the names too,” Iroha agreed to the puppy. “The names for?” “Oh! Sana-chan and Ui are getting a cat, and I get to choose the name!” She explained while Yachiyo picked up Dawn and nodded.

_Thank God she didn’t catch the lie..._

“Did you eat already?” Yachiyo asked while Iroha nodded, “I ate, do you want me to make you some breakfast?” She asked while the bluenette shook her head, “I’m not hungry at the moment, in a little I will be though.” She smiled calmly while Iroha nodded before checking the date on her phone.

Thursday. Ugh... This feels like torture...

”Oh yeah, Iroha.” Yachiyo called while Iroha tilted her head, “Yes?”

”You've never told me how the appointment went, silly.” She chuckled softly as her fiancé smiled softly.

  
”It went great!”

Yet on the inside...

_FUUCK.... AHHHH.... SHOOT...._

_Don’t ask anymore questions or talk about the visit please! Damn it! Why are surprises so hard?!_

“Ah, umm... should we elope or have an actual wedding?” Iroha asked while Yachiyo shrugged, “It depends. Which one would you rather do?”

Either or...

”It doesn’t matter to me.” She smiled warmly while Yachiyo chuckled. “I always thought about having a dream wedding, but I don’t want you to get uncomfortable or stressed with the preparations and everything else,” “I see...” Her small smile turned into a frown before she covered her face with her hand. “Ugh... Why did I do it? If none of this happened now, we could’ve gotten married... and you could’ve had your dream wedding...” Yachiyo gently removed Iroha’s hand from her face revealing the bluenette’s shaking head. “You really think I care about a wedding? I said I always thought about it, it’s not a huge want. Hence, why it’s called a _Dream_ Wedding. As long as we’re together when our child is born, I could care less.”

Iroha smiled sadly before speaking, “Sorry, I rambled and complained huh?” “Hey, we all need to vent at times.” She kissed Iroha’s forehead and smiled gently.  
  
•••••  
  


**(AN: Time Skipping to Friday since the days are getting sort of repetitive~)**

“Everything’s set!” Felicia smiled while Tsuruno sighed, “All you did was bring the cake in...” “And that means everything is set!” She grinned while Tsuruno sighed again.

_I did it... I actually made it to Friday! Go me!_

_The pinkette thought with a smile._

”So what do you think they’re going to have?” Ui asked while Sana hummed in thought, “Maybe a boy?” “A Magical Boy? Not far fetched!” “What do you think Yume?” Sana asked while the lilac raised a brow, “Well... there’s only two possible genders at the moment. However, if we’re thinking out the box, I’ll be surprised if it’s both.” “Both? Ohh! Really?” Sana said thoughtfully while Ui chimed. “That’d be cool!” “I’m messing with you two, I think it’s a boy too.” The lilac answered truthfully.

”Okay everyone! It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for! Split into your group of Team Boy and Team Girl and we’ll see with the lights!” Iroha smiled while everyone did what she instructed before everyone counted down.

“San!”

“Ni!”

”Ichi!”

Kanagi sipped her coke before turning on the lights. “It’s pink!” She exclaimed while Felicia shouted. “Hell yeah! I was right!” “I’m gonna have a niece!” Ui smiled while her older sister nodded. A bit farther in the back of the room at one of the couches, the pinkette hummed softly while sitting down.

“Is something wrong, Yachiyo-san?” She asked while her fiancé shook her head. “Besides being truly excited and happy that we’re having a daughter, otherwise no.” Iroha giggled softly before putting Yachiyo’s hand on her bump. “Ah... She kicked my hand.” “She’s always happy and hyper when you’re around,” Iroha smiled as Yachiyo chuckled softly, “Sounds like a certain somebody.” “Oh hush! I can’t say that you make me happy?” She teased as Yachiyo shook her head, “No..! I’m not saying that at all!” She kissed Iroha softly and smiled before nuzzling her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn’t know if it was the gynecologist who checks the gender or the OBGYN. Otherwise, yeah.


	9. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll get married anyway!”
> 
> “With you being at 6 months?”
> 
> “So? It’ll be fun! I just won’t wear heels!”
> 
> “You do that,”
> 
> __________
> 
> “Let’s make the room cuter for the baby!”
> 
> “Why exactly?”
> 
> “It’ll be fun!”
> 
> “How do I get dragged into these kind of situations?!”

“So you come to me, for the dresses hm? I can make quick adjustment for _♩Iroha-chan!~♩_ ” Mitama sang while Yachiyo nodded. “Yes.” She deadpanned. “ _♩Okay!~♩_ ” The silver-haired girl sang again while her sister, Mikage, came. “So this is what we do now? Plan weddings?” She asked with a raised brow while Mitama our her hands on her hips, “I’m doing this for my friends!” She deadpanned while her sister nodded.

“For once your not being a businesswoman! I should go meet up with Sudachi-chan anyways. Later!” “So that’s what your little sister looks like...” Iroha said with a thoughtful tone while Mitama nodded. “Yep, that’s Mikage Yakumo.” “The names are similar. As well as the bangs...” Yachiyo said as Mitama nodded. “Yep! So! Everything is in order, I can start on the dresses and they should be done on either Saturday or Sunday!” “Thank you, Mitama.” Yachiyo smiled softly while Mitama nodded and sang. “ _♩No problem!~♩_ ”

“She likes to sing.” Yachiyo deadpanned while the pinketre nodded, moving a sakura lock out of her vision. “Yeah, Mitama-san does like to sing. It’s only when she’s singing our names or she’s teasing one of us.” “You got that right.” Yachiyo grumbled as the two got in her car and headed home. “The one thing I actually like about being pregnant would have to be that I get to sit in the car instead of walking everywhere!” Iroha joked while Yachiyo rolled her eyes, “When you’re not driving.” She smirked while Iroha pouted, “I always tell you I can drive!” “And yet I drive.” “Cause you don’t let me..!” She pouted again while Yachiyo sighed, “Because then we make multiple pit stops at places for snacks.” “And you like those snacks!” Iroha smiled in pride while Yachiyo could only shrug.

”What do you think the dresses are going to look like?” She asked while Yachiyo pressed a finger against her chin, “Probably like our magical girl outfits? Maybe? Well, maybe mine. I have a feeling yours would have a waterfall like effect to the hem and down to your ankles.” “That’d be pretty...” Iroha smiled while Yachiyo chuckled. “You’re already fantasizing aren’t you?” “Yup... And the thought of a Yachiyo-san being my wife is even greater...” Said Yachiyo, blushed furiously at the spacing out Iroha before clearing her throat. “I’m here!” Iroha exclaimed before looking at her fiancé and sighing silently.

_What am I gonna do with her?_

_The both thought with smiles on their faces._

“We’re comin’ in!” A voice exclaimed as the door opened. “Careful! Don’t bash the door against the wall!” Tsuruno exclaimed slightly while Yume snapped back, “I can’t see anything!” “W-What are you guys..?” “Don’t worry about it!” The brunette and lilac exclaimed with smiles while trekking upstairs.

”Do you..?” Iroha asked as Yachiyo finished the sentence with a head shake of no. “I don’t.”

•••••  
  


”Haah... That thing is heavy...” “And very expensive.” The two sighed then got to work. “Hand me a nail, the screwdriver, and...” Her mind ran blank while Tsuruno handed her a hammer. “Thanks,” She smiled as her assistant nodded and the two built a crib for the baby on the way.

”High five!” “Yeah!” Yume sighed before stretching her arms and soon placed a hand on her hip, “And if this is the wrong way to build it,” “We can always use magic!” Tsuruno chimes while her girlfriend nodded. “Now we have to be careful with the paint...” Yume said in thought while Tsuruno nodded. “Even the slightest amount on anywhere but where it needs to be, Master’s gonna kill us.” “Exactly, so let’s be careful with the paint, so we don’t get murdered by Yachiyo!” Yume deadpanned with a smirk before the two tiptoed downstairs to get the other bags.

”Where are you two going?”

_Ah, Shit! No!_

”Oh, we just forgot something in the car! Hehe...” Tsuruno giggled awkwardly, avoiding contact with Yachiyo. “Yup, so we have to go get that and... probably buy dinner tonight!” The other young woman smiled before the two awkwardly left the room and got the paint. “Okay, new plan... How are we going to get in the Villa?” She asked while Yume pointed to an open window. “Clever Girl...” Tsuruno smirked while Yume could only shrug. “I try to be,” The two carefully jumped through the window without breaking the glass in the process and started painting the room.

”Okay... White paint for the crib, and... where’s that wallpaper we saw?” She hummed while Tsuruno picked it up. “Thank you,” She smiled softly as the brunette hummed and nodded. “Let’s get to work!” “Right!”

Covering wallpaper on a four by six wall, and painting the edges of a crib delicately, was as fun as it sounded with no breaks at all.

And so, two hours later the room was finished and the two were covered in paint and wallpaper scraps. “I’m starving...” The brunette sighed while the lilac nodded, “I understand your reasoning this time... let’s go, who knew we were going to take longer than normal...”

”Dinner!” A voice exclaimed as the two upstairs fist pumped.

”Wait.” “Let’s get out of these clothes first.” “Right,” The two changed into clean clothes than made their way downstairs before sitting down then sighing in content. “I never knew food could taste this good...” Yume sighed as Tsuruno nodded. “So good and hot... and good... I can’t think of any other words... I’m too hungry to think...” “Are you two okay? You make it seem like you haven’t eaten in days...” Iroha sighed while Tsuruno shook her head, her whole body started to shake too. “Nope! Work has just been piling on us lately, and we didn’t get a break!” “Yup, a lot of work.” “Wait Yume,” “Hm?” “You never told us your job...” “Ah! I work part time as a Nurse.”

_Thats a lie. I work at the hospital that Mifuyu and I’s mother owned, but as a doctor for babies and toddlers. Eh, I can always tell ‘em later._

_She thought with a shrug._

“Ah...” Yume nodded to Iroha before biting her lip and excusing herself. “...Even if my illness has no cure, I still want to work for others and find cures for them...” She sighed softly and looked out at the night sky with a frown. That inch of pain was still hurting her. Mainly from her sister and her previous argument, but as well from the argument itself.

_I can’t be sad. If I work hard enough, I might just be able to do more than just do surgery..._

That small thought of a promotion bought a smile to her face and she soon went to shower and go to bed like the others did.

**(AN: Time Skipping for obvious reasons. _♫_** _Mitama’s done making the dresses~♫)_

” _♪I finished the dresses!~♪_ ” Mitama sang as she glided towards the dresses in their sleeves. The clear plastic illuminating their shine of rhinestones and gold waist bands. “Wow, On Saturday too...” Iroha said in shock as she looked at the dress. “M-Mitama-san...” “These are beautiful, Mitama...” Yachiyo whispered in surprise while Mitama put her hands behind her back and nodded. “I always do my best when it comes to my friends,” She smiled gently as the soft lighting of her home illuminated the silver shine of her hair while gently pushing her friends to a spare bedroom. “Now go! Try them on!” She said in excitement as the two nodded.

”Oh yeah! Try to be careful, _♩Iroha-chan!~♩_ ” “Thanks, for making me uncomfortable now, Mitama-san!” Iroha deadpanned before sighing and taking off her cardigan.

_________  
  


“Mitama! You in here?” A voice called while the bluenette froze.

_Not getting out of here then... I’ll send a picture,_

Yachiyo went to the mirror and did a small pose while taking a picture of the dress then sighing softly before hearing the other door open.

”D-Do we go out there or..?” The other asked in confusion while Yachiyo looked at her.

The pale pink almost making the dress look white accompanying the fading pink at the bottom. The rhinestones shining at the trim of the dress, almost looking like a dress from a catalogue, Yachiyo smiled before sliding her hands against Iroha’s jawline and kissing her deeply, letting go to breathe, her smile could only grow wider than before. “We don’t need to,” She said, still with the wide grin on her face then spoke again. “You look beautiful, Iroha...“ The words fell from her lips as Iroha blushed furiously. “Yachiyo-san!!” She playfully hit her partner’s shoulders and averted her gaze. “D-Don’t embarrass me like that...” She whispered, but smiled anyways.

__________  
  


**(AN: Two Weeks have passed)**

  
“Well, you guys ready?”

“Yup!”

”Yeah, let’s go.”  
  


Underneath the arch of roses, there the pinkette stood, the bouquet or orchids in her hands. Her hair in two braids connected with a hair clip and the rest free. The smile on Iroha’s face never faded, not even for a moment.

She turned and saw Yachiyo with a black dress, the blue fading at the bottom and the gold waistband. She walked down the aisle with Tsuruno at her side before the brunette releasing her to go stand by Iroha.

In between them stood a blonde preparing the two to say their vows.

”Friends and Family, we have gathered here today to see the marriage between Iroha Tamaki and Yachiyo Nanami.”

_Wait, who’s last name are they going to take?!_

Felicia thought while speaking. Luckily, her expression never changed to confusion.

“If you two are ready, please state your vows.”

“Since the very first encounter that we had, we looked on each other as enemies, before truly becoming friends... Soon enough we were dating and became engaged... I’m glad that you’ve been there, and I hope you’ll stay with me,” Yachiyo vowed as she slid the ring on Iroha’s finger.

“I told myself I never knew love, and I always told myself that it was a dream, but... I can truly say I know what love is like now... because hanging out with you, and being with you always made my heart race..! I knew then and there that those feelings were true, and I know now that I can truly say that I love you.” Iroha vowed as well and did the same action Yachiyo did.

”Well, if they aren’t any objections, I now pronounce you-“

”HOLD IT!”


	10. Marriage Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Mifuyu shows up?! What’s going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave y’all the cliffhanger of the century! Don’t worry, double upload! Also, I love Mifuyu as a character! But here, I’m gonna make her pretty... rude to say the least. So prepare yourselves for that!

“Well, if they aren’t any objections, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-!”

”HOLD IT!”

“Aw, C’mon! They were two seconds away!” Felicia growled.

From that voice right there, Yachiyo froze. Her heart was beating fast and loud, her pulse ringing in her ears. Barely breathing and getting enough air in her lungs. With her labored breath, she spewed out a name.

  
”Mifuyu..!?”  
  


Iroha, who was confused as hell, looked at Yume who could only have the same reaction, of shocked mixed with confusion.

”What are you doing here, Mifuyu-san?” She asked with slight annoyance in her voice. Mainly from almost being married. Seriously, they were on their vows. Luckily, the confusion covered the annoyance well.

”I need to talk to you, Iroha-san.” Mifuyu said while Iroha grew even more confused.

The pinkette pointed to herself with more displayed confusion on her face, her own eyes widened too. “M-Me?! W-Why do you need to talk to me?”

”It’s important.” Mifuyu said while her younger sister, Yume, walked over. “Look, I’m a bridesmaid right now, but you’re about to make me become a bridezilla.” She threatened, already cracking her knuckles.

”Hang on, let’s not get trivial. Just explain why you’re here, and then we can get on with our lives! Seriously, people are looking at us...” Sana sighed, she truly was a tad impatient and embarrassed.

  
“All I need to do is talk to Iroha-san, that’s it. I need to talk to her in private.” Mifuyu said, her hands up in surrender almost.

Iroha glanced at her almost-wife, who was trying her hardest to block out her past with Yume and Tsuruno by her side. She took another glance at her little sister, who gave her a nod.

”Alright, let’s talk.”

”We’re sorry to say this, but the wedding will be put on hold.” Sana and Felicia announced while heading to find Iroha with Ui. While the crowd bursts into murmurs.

”So, what did you want to talk about?” Iroha asked and received a dry chuckle.

”Now, I’m not one to condone things. But let me tell you, you’re making a big mistake.” Mifuyu said before taking a sip of her red wine.

”I know when I’m making a mistake, but right now... I know I’m not.” She clapped back while the other three watched from behind. This truly was quite the outdoor wedding. Luckily it wasn’t too dark, and the girls could see.

”Let me tell you from experience Iroha-san, I know what Yachan is truly like, and you’re making the wrong choice. Personally, she still has that empty void in her heart. She can’t get rid of it no matter what she tries...”

  
_“Im the only one who can fill the empty void in her h_ -“

_I remember that day... Yachiyo-san stabbed the fake Mifuyu-san in the chest... then she truly broke down... She hyperventilated and shook like mad... Luckily, I was quick enough and used my Grief Seed on her instead of me... She called me naive, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want her to die._

“Are you saying that you’re the only one who can fill the void?” Iroha asked.

Another dry chuckle.

“You catch on quick! But no. I’m only warning you. She’ll use you, then leave you outside in the cold rain. You’re a mere toy to her. Nothing more, nothing less. I already know your secret, Iroha-san. I already know you’re having this marriage to rebel against your parents and so your child will have mothers as wives and not mothers as girlfriends.”

Iroha’s eyes widened as she placed a hand on her stomach. She silently gasped before the tears came pouring down. Is this what they call a pre-parental attack?! No, it had to be an anxiety attack! When was the last time she had one of those?! Right, the closet nightmare. Except, this also felt like a nightmare. This whole conversation... yet, it was real. She was worried sick, all of the children making fun of her child, calling her child awful names... It scared Iroha completely. Yet, Yachiyo was scared too...

_______  
  


”Here, drink this...” Tsuruno said softly, handing Yachiyo some water to drink and try to calm down. While Yume was making a calming aura, and taking Yachiyo’s negative emotions as well.

”Jeez, why is your fear so strong?!” Yume asked in pain, holding her head to her hands while Yachiyo could only shrug and stay silent.

”C’mon Master... she can’t hurt you anymore... If we can get back out there just in time, we might be able to light the sparklers!” Tsuruno smiled warmly, that warm smile cheered Yachiyo up a bit.

“I... I don’t know why she’s like this... I get her one ring and this happens...”

”Wait, you were engaged to my sister, before Iroha?” The lilac asked with a raised brow.

”Technically it would be yes, and no.”

”Explain.” The brunette and lilac said, their arms crossed and their lips drooped in slight frowns.

”Really, it was only a promise ring. A promise for us to remain good friends and hopefully stay in contact. Yet... she took it as an engagement ring, and soon enough I had to go along with it.”

”So she... I think I’m gonna be sick...” Tsuruno covered a hand over her mouth as Yume looked over to her girlfriend in concern.

”Maybe... This is a huge maybe bu the way, but. Maybe she wanted to marry you? Did you hurt her in any way?” Yume asked.  
  


“No! I don’t hurt people!”

”Umm...”

”Not physically. Nor mentally! I may be rude, but...” Yachiyo trailed off from there.

Yume held her hands and soon sighed, “She made you that way...”

”Because of her disappearance... if she never disappeared...”

”We never would’ve met... Mikazuki never would have been a thing. We would’ve never seen each other again... When Walpurgisnacht and Eve were defeated, it took a long time for Kamihama to go back to how it was. Yet, we were glad... Glad that the calamity was over... We found everyone who was dear to us. Heck, Iroha fucking healed a Soul Gem..! I would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for her... Iroha...” Yachiyo’s words and voice came back, sort of. She sounded hoarse still, but not as bad as it was earlier.

”Exactly. Now, let’s go find her, and finish this wedding once and for all!” Yume encouraged Yachiyo as Tsuruno, who wasn’t sick anymore, nodded with a bright smile.

”Let’s go!” They exclaimed in pure bliss and English.

________  
  


Mifuyu already took her leave by the time those two got Yachiyo back on her feet, yet Iroha had multiple questions and worries swirling around her head. She needed answers. So, she went to find the person who usually had them.

”Y-Yachiyo-san...” She whispered, and the bluenette turned around and soon sighed in relief.

”Thank goodness...” She tried to make eye contact with Iroha, but Iroha averted it.

”Um... I.. I need to talk to you... without everyone looking... Also, my veil tore...” She whispered again as the bluenette nodded and tore some rhinestones off of her dress.

”Now we’re even. What do you want to talk about?” Her voice laden with calmness, she still sounded hoarse however.

”... Mifuyu-san.. she said that you used her... and that you’ll do the same to me... y-you’ll leave me out in the cold rain... I’m just a mere toy to you... Did you hurt her? Answer me Yachiyo! With all of your honesty!” Iroha started to sound hysterical at the end of her last four sentences before taking a breath to calm herself down.

”Well, you already know that I was “engaged” to her.” Yachiyo quoted then continued. “It was a promise ring. A promise for us to stay as friends and stay in contact. Yet, she took it as an engagement ring. Soon enough, she told everyone and I had to go along with it.”

Iroha listened, she felt anger fuel in her veins, from Mifuyu, from believing those lies, and from the fact that she was so naive to even to listen.

Yet soon enough, she broke down in the bluenette’s arms.

”I’m right here...” The bluenette hummed softly, patting the pinkette’s head and letting the sakura locks run through her fingers.

”Iroha, I love you more than anything else in the world... I’m happy that we’re having a baby, and I’m more than happy that everyone will be there to help us... I know I may come off as headstrong or rude, but I can’t control it sometimes... but I know that you forgive me anyway... you’re so sweet and kind... I want to give you the same kindness too... I love you more than anything Iroha... and I’m glad that I’ll call you my wife...”

Iroha clenched to Yachiyo’s warmth, that same warmth from the first time that she was on her back. It came again, except at her chest, but who cares. It’s the same warmth nonetheless. That warmth made Iroha feel warm, and she wouldn’t trade that warmth for anything or anyone else in the world.

________  
  


”*Ahem* Let’s try that again! Shall we?” Felicia joked as the girls and crowd giggled.

”If they aren’t any objections, do you, Iroha Tamaki take Yachiyo’s hand in marriage to become your wife?”

”I do.”

”Do you, Yachiyo Nanami, take Iroha’s hand in marriage to become your wife?”

”I do.”

”So, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wives! You may kiss the bride!” Felicia smiled and walked off the podium.

The newlywed wives kissed and smiled, soon walking off the podium to go hang out with their friends.

“We did it!” The pinkette screamed in happiness causing the younger pinkette to laugh. “I’ve never heard you that excited!”

  
“It’s been a while, anyone wanna take up some karaoke?” Rena asked while Yachiyo shrugged.

”Depends. What songs are we doing?” “Now you’re talking! Let’s do it!” Felicia exclaimed while Sana shook her head.

“I’m good!” “You don’t like karaoke, Sana?” Yume asked as Sana shook her head, “I like karaoke, I just get so nervous and then I forget the words...” “Ah, same...” Kaede sighed in agreement as Iroha giggled.

”Hey, weren’t we supposed to cut the cake?” Iroha asked as Tsuruno looked to find Mitama there. “Mitama has it covered.”

”Thank you, Mitama-san!” The pinkette exclaimed and received a nod and smile.

”Well... its only 10:00 pm. Sparkler time?”

“Sparkler time.” Iroha smiled and got up trying to find her wife.

Wife... It was a new word, but hearing it always seemed to bring a smile to Iroha's face.

”Yachiyo, over here!” She called, she decided to drop the honorific, for right now at least.

The bluenette handed out the remaining sparklers and stood beside Iroha with a warm smile.

“Ichi!”

”Ni!”

”San!”

Everyone made their own patterns with their sparklers and smiled before letting the sparklers die out. Soon enough, the wedding was over and everyone went home.

________  
  


“Yachiyo-san?”

”Hmm?”

”I love you. And I always will.”

”I love you too, Iroha.”

Yachiyo placed her hand on Iroha's stomach and teased. “Setsuna will be here soon~” “I thought we decided on Chii?” Iroha stuck her tongue out as the bluenette smirked and removed her hand. “You decided on Chii, I decided on Setsuna.” “We’ll figure it out,” Iroha sighed and slowly fell asleep in Yachiyo’s arms.

”Well goodnight, lovely.” Yachiyo said softly then started to fall asleep herself.


	11. Delivery Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Iroha’s contractions starting and Yachiyo not being there, the group has to hide the pinkette from being in pain out in public.

“We’re not gonna make it to the car..!” She exclaimed in pain while her friend growled. “We don’t have a choice BUT to make it!” “Don’t jinx us!” Felicia exclaimed while huddling Iroha into the car. “Alright, were all here? Good! And remember!” Yume said while Iroha exclaimed. “No one tell..! Yachiyo!” She exclaimed while the group nodded.

It would be best to start from the beginning. Mainly, why everybody except Yachiyo is in Yume’s Mercedes. So, let’s go back a couple hours.

”Oh yeah! Don’t worry, it’s just maternity leave. Is there anything else you need?” She asked before writing down the commission. “The background has to be sea related, and... cool colors! Got it! Alright, I’ll have this done soon and you’ll have your art for your sales project! Have a great day!” The pinkette left the call before wincing. “Shoot. Not now, Chii-chan,” She whispered before looking at the time. “It’s only a quarter pass only six...”

“Yo! Iroha, we’re heading out to run some last minute errands, wanna come?” Felicia asked while the pinkette nodded. “Sure! That’d be fun!” “Uh, should we just take you to the doctor’s? Just to be sure?” Tsuruno asked in slight worry while Iroha shook her head, “Don’t worry! I’ll be fine!” She got up and hummed softly as she went downstairs to go meet with the others in Yume’s Mercedes.

”So where are we going?” The pinkette asked while Sana smiled softly, “Just the electronics store, the regular store, and...” “Pharmacy!” Ui chimed while Sana and Iroha nodded. “Understood!” She slightly yelled while Yume sighed, “Why don’t we just take you to the doctors? You can rest there.” “Who would want to have their kid at a quarter before seven?” “You gotta stop saying that...” Felicia groaned while Ui gave a face of concern. “That would probably be best. Besides! You might be in that state for who knows how long?” Her older sister could only shake her head while Yume made a U-turn causing Iroha to bang her fist against the back seat.

”Iroha, I love you like a sister. And if you get a DROP, and I mean A DROP. Of your blood, multiple cups of sweat, tears, or afterbirth fluids in my Benz, we’re gonna have a problem.” Yume said coldly while Iroha paused. “Y’know, when you scare me my whole body freezes.” Felicia nodded while the woman driving could only shrug before stopping the car.

After getting vitamins and groceries, the group made their way to the electronics store.

“What kind of vitamins do you normally need?” Ui asked as Felicia hummed, “Vitamin D and C. Oh yeah! And iron.” Ui nodded and put the vitamins in the basket while Tsuruno was helping Iroha.

“Alright! What kind of vitamins do you need?” She asked in her usual energetic tone as Iroha shrugged. “Well... I usually take a lot, but generally, I know I need K, Iron, Biotin...” She said as she placed the vitamins in the basket that Tsuruno was holding. “What about Master Yachiyo?” The brunette asked as the pinkette bit her lip. “Potassium, Omega-3,” “Wait, why does she need Omega-3?” “Oh! Yachiyo-san is underweight...”

“U-Underweight? But... she always looked so healthy...” “Yeah... I thought that too... but apparently, her medical information shows that she hasn’t been gaining enough weight lately, so she’s underweight...” “Medical... Records? Wait, how do you?” “She told me... that’s what she told me when the doctors told her... and she was always pale than normal...” The pinkette bit her lip harder as Tsuruno stopped her from biting. “Hey, it’s not the worst thing! So, let’s look on the bright side! She’s as not as pale as she was!” “Mhm, it still worries me, y’know? It’s as if... she would starve herself or something...” Iroha sighed before clenching her fist and sighing again. “Umm...” “I’m okay,”

___________  
  


“Hmm... We’re out of popsicles... Bread... Eggs...” She muttered as she walked while Ui gritted her teeth. “What’s wrong with you?” Felicia asked while Ui grumbled. “There’s no strawberry milk... and I really wanted some.” Felicia shrugged, “Well they ran out of my favorite type of meat, so we’re in the same boat.” Ui nodded then the two sighed before following the others.

________

“Okay, we need to pickup the tripod, get the laptop and...”

”The film!”

Even if the excitement in her exclamation was covering her pain, the whole group looked at the pinkette in concern, but Iroha could only shake her head again and started walking again with the others.

After heading into the store and everyone started gazing around, getting a bit excited from then new technology equipment, before Sana turned around.

”Iroha-san?” She said, the concern ladened in her voice as she held her hand out for Iroha. “T-Thank you... Sana-chan..!” Iroha smiled through her pain and squeezed Sana’s hand in pain, causing Sana to widen her eyes and hit her foot against the tile of the store in pain. “Why aren’t we taking you to the h-hospital..!?” Iroha sniffeled before shaking her head, “Because I can’t do it!” Sana’s face of pain turned to seriousness as she looked at her best friend.

”Iroha-san. You _**can**_ do this.”

”This is so scary Sana-chan... I’m going to be a horrible Mom...”

_So this is a pre-parental attack. Where you think you’ll be a bad parent when you won’t be. If you care a lot about your child, there’s no way you can._

The greenette thought.

Sana held both of Iroha’s hands and smiled gently. “You won’t! You’ll be a great Oka-san! Now c’mon, let’s go hurry and get the others and take you to the hospital.” “Even if my contractions are just about a minute apart!” She wheezed while Sana nodded and sped-walked with the other and grabbed the rest to the car.

”What’s taking you so long?! Start the car!” Felicia exclaimed while Yume, who was putting her fingerless gloves on, glared coldly at Felicia, making the blonde shut up.

”WOHOO!” Tsuruno and Felicia screamed in excitement with their hands up in the sky.

Sana was holding Iroha’s hands, and screamed in slight worry. ”WE’RE GOING PAST THE SPEED LIMIT!”

Ui, who clung onto the seat for dear life, started screaming. “AHHH!”

Iroha, who was holding Sana’s hands, screamed in slight surprise. ”I’VE NEVER BEEN IN A CAR THIS FAST!”

”DO YOU WANT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL OR NOT?!” Yume screamed in slight worry while Iroha chuckled through her pain.

”I MEAN, IT’S FUN IF I WASN’T TRYING TO GIVE BIRTH IN YOUR CAR!”

“I’M GLAD THAT IT’S FUN, AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT!”

_________

“Hi! Um, yeah I think you can tell, she’s having a baby, can we get a room?” Yume asked while the woman at reception typed and found a room. “Okay, head to the sixth floor, and you’ll be good to go!”

”W-Wait, s-somebody’s gonna take her in right?” Felicia asked as the receptionist nodded again. “Yeah, there should be a nurse around here...” Yume bit her lip before spotting a nurse with a wheelchair. “Over there!” She exclaimed and went to the nurse.

”Can I see that wheelchair please?” “Ah, you’re Azusa-san’s daughter right?” “...Yes, I’m her second daughter. Thank you for the wheelchair!” She smiled gently and took the wheelchair as Iroha sat down.

”You’re gonna go fast again. Ready?” She asked as Iroha nodded, trying to stay silent through her pain. “Wait, what about! Yachiyo!?” “I’ll call her!” Tsuruno said, already pulling out her phone as the others stayed with Tsuruno to call Yachiyo.

”W-Wait, I know you said we’re going fast, but jeez!” Iroha exclaimed while Yume shrugged. “I do run fast.” She replied calmly as she stopped at Iroha’s door and used the room’s card key.

“Okay... just change and then lay down.” She said softly and helped Iroha up as the pinkette nodded and went to go change.

__________  
  


”C’mon, cmon pick up..!” The four stared at the brunette’s phone as there could be a sound of a low groan from the other side. “Yachiyo?!” Felicia exclaimed as Yachiyo cleared her throat, “Sorry, I’m in a bad mood. What is it, Tsuruno?” “I wasn’t speaking, that was Felicia!” “Yeah!”

“OKAY, WHO AM I TALKING TO NOW?!”

The bluenette snapped before sighing and what could be the sound of her walking on the line.

While the girls on the one phone shivered. They’ve never heard Yachiyo snap like that in years.

”Y-You’re talking to... Me... U-Umm Me as in Sana, Ui, Tsuruno-san... a-and Felicia...” Sana quivered as the bluenette responded with a hum.

“I’m sorry for blowing up at you four, it’s been a long day, and right now I just want to go home...” She admitted while the girls hummed in sympathy.

“It’s best that you’re shift ends now... Iroha-chan is in labor,” Ui said, a bit shaken, but mostly concerned as Yachiyo, even though they couldn’t see her, the bluenette’s eyes widened as she muttered.

”What?”


	12. Delivery Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to rush to the hospital to not miss her wife giving birth, and with the power going out at the hospital from the storm, nothing seems to be going right at all.

“I need to go now.” Yachiyo said in a serious tone as Mifuyu tilted her head. “What’s the reason? Is something wrong?” “Yes, Iroha is in the hospital. I should really get there.” “Ah, right, right... I remember you telling me something about that...! Now, normally I would let you go, but we have a serious project today, and I hate to say this Yachan, but you can’t leave.”

_You don’t hate to say it! You want to say it!_

“Well... according to the contract I signed at this job, I can take maternity leave, and that’s what I’ll be doing right now since my shift is officially over, in three... two... one. Goodbye! See you in a couple days!” Yachiyo glanced at her watch before saying her last two sentences and stormed out the door before she could even hear Mifuyu.

”Shit... it’s raining this badly..?” She muttered while holding her umbrella close and walking a quick pace.

She got in her car and started driving to the hospital before seeing her brunette friend at the entryway of the parking garage. “Tsuruno!” She exclaimed and yelled while running in her combat boots, but soon slipped.

”Yachiyo!” Tsuruno exclaimed and managed to catch the bluenette in time before sighing and picking the two back up. “When did it start raining?” “It wasn’t raining when I went to work...” “It must’ve started when we got here then-“

BZZT.

”D-Did the power just...”

”The storm got that bad?” Tsuruno said in worry, which was out of character for her, but she was worried.

“Let’s not panic, we have our phones! We can just go up the stairs! What floor is she on?” Tsuruno have an uneasy grin, “The sixth floor...” “We are underground. That’s going to take hours!” Yachiyo sighed before Tsuruno winked, “Not if you’re a Magical Girl!” She dashed time the stair case and started jumping from stair to stair as Yachiyo followed.

”Wait, stop moving.” Yachiyo said as Tsuruno looked back. “There’s a nightmare here-“

A low grumble cane from the storm as Yachiyo squeaked.

”Eep!” “Thunder... It’s a thunderstorm... Yachiyo, are you scared of thunder?” Tsuruno asked as Yachiyo cleared her throat. “Why would I, a 26 year-old, be scared of thunder?” Tsuruno giggled before walking down to the stair that Yachiyo was sitting at and sat down with her.

”It’s okay to say you’re scared... there’s no shame in that... You taught me that,” Tsuruno smiled gently as Yachiyo uncovered her face from glancing at her knees to looking at Tsuruno, her her knees still hugged against her chest. “I... I am scared... I’m scared of thunder... a-and lightning... yet I like rain... and when it rains a lot...” Tsuruno nodded gently as Yachiyo continued.

“I... I think the nightmare could be a cause of mine... my fear of thunder and... Iroha not making it out alive... and it’ll only be me and our daughter...” Tsuruno shook her head, as her body shook too. “That’s not gonna happen... Iroha-chan is strong! Wonder how she’s doing...” “Do you have any signal?” Tsuruno checked her phone and sighed in defeat as Yachiyo caught on. “Let’s just hurry and get rid of the nightmare then we can head back, maybe the power will be on by then!” Yachiyo nodded and the two got up then started to move.

________  
  


”Umm... Yachiyo-san and Tsuruno aren’t here yet... I’m starting to get worried...” Iroha sighed while Yume pulled out a power bank. “Well, the power went out.” “I know that...” The pinkette chuckled and glanced outside at the window. “Wait, where’s Sana and Ui?” “Good question... they went to the restroom, but didn’t come back?” The lilac hummed while powering the small lamp. Or... well it’s not even a lamp... more so a block of light. Still a lamp either way. “There, you can see. And so can I.” She said softly as the pinkette nodded and inhaled sharply.

”Not even close huh?” Yume questioned as Iroha sighed. “It’s as if the contractions stopped... OR NOT!” A sigh escaped the lilac’s lips before she checked her phone. “Ah... the power’s back on, I have signal.” “GOOD!” Her friend screamed while she sighed and held her hand while calling her girlfriend with the other. “Yep, power’s back on. The elevators should work now. Yeah, I’m with Iroha. Yes, she’s in pain. Just get in here...” She sighed and hung up the phone as she patted Iroha's head with her free hand.

“The other two are coming up now, then you can stop holding my hand,” She said calmly while Iroha screamed. “What about Sana and Ui?!” Yume could only shake her head. “You aren’t in pain from me squeezing the living shit out of your hand?!” Iroha asked while Yume shook her head again. “Not really. I’ve felt pain in my hand before. This doesn’t really hurt,” She said calmly as Iroha nodded and breathed.

”We’re here!” A voice exclaimed as Yume sighed in relief.

Tsuruno, who was panting and catching her breath from running while Yachiyo held Iroha's hand and smiled gently, trying to soothe the other’s pain. “It’s odd how there’s no one here...” Yachiyo muttered as her wife nodded and Yume left the room trying to find someone.

______  
  


”Hi, I’m from room D1, on the sixth floor. Since no one is there, do you just want me to get into my uniform?” The doctor who was washing his hands nodded before turning to the consultant and started speaking with her before he turned back to Yume.

”After this delivery, we’ll see what happens,” He said softly as the lilac nodded and went to go change.

______

Iroha let out a pained groan while Yachiyo patted her head and sighed before seeing the door open again. “You got the promotion!?” Tsuruno asked in excitement while Yume, who was in gloves and a mask, shrugged. She pulled the mask down and spoke, “I don’t know for sure, they said we’ll see,” She walked towards Iroha and gave the pinkette some instructions to follow before checking.

”Yeah... this is gonna suck. You’re halfway effaced, but not completely dilated. Only 7 meters. Yachiyo, I’m sure you saw the ice machine on your way, why don’t you go get some ice chips?” She requested as the bluenette nodded.  
  


“E-Effaced... Dilated... this is a lot of information...” Felicia said in a dazed state while Tsuruno nodded. “Do I need to break it down?” Yume asked as the blonde and brunette nodded.

“You break it down, and I’m gonna break you!” The pinkette exclaimed in pain while Yume sighed.

“As much as I wish I could give you something, since you’re already dilated enough, it’d be too late. Anyway. There’s no baby yet, mainly because Iroha’s cervix isn’t stretched to the point where she can deliver her baby. That’s as easy as I can break it down without going into detail where both of you will get disgusted.”

“One of you hold Iroha’s hand, she’s going to be in pain for a while, when she screams louder than normal, just press the button on the side of her bed. It’ll alert me and I’ll be here ASAP.” She explained then glanced at her watch. She frowned slightly before looking for the ice chips herself.

”G-Got it!” Felicia saluted while Tsuruno sighed, “You forgot everything didn’t you?” “Just the scream louder than normal part!” Tsuruno patted the blonde’s head before the blonde went to the pinkette and held her hand.

”... Thank you, Felicia...” Iroha smiled weakly, even though she was in an enormous amount of pain, she still smiled through it. “No problem,” A simple reply from the blonde, but it was still enough for her to smile back.

_______  
  


”Yachiyo, I told you to get the ice chips almost fifteen minutes ago! What are you-“ Yume paused when she saw the bluenette slightly shake before she walked over by her shoulder. “You okay?” She asked softly while the bluenette nodded. “I’m okay, just... listen to the door.” She pointed as the lilac rolled her eyes and placed her ear against it then soon backed up. She knocked gently then sighed before getting ready to open the door. Which was locked.

”Damn, they’re talented.” She muttered then pulled out her hairpin letting her hair free for a moment. Picking the lock, she managed to open the door and raise her brow at the sight. “Sana, Ui! C’mon! We gotta get upstairs!” Yachiyo walked beside her friend and soon tilted her head. “Then... what were those sounds...” She paused then glanced towards the stall and soon knocked on it. “Excuse me! Is this occupied?” “Y-Yes!” A voice came as Yume made an O shape with her mouth. “I’m pretty sure you two heard me, so... yeah.” She left and fixed her hair before sighing in exasperation.

“I’ll manage... I’ll manage... I’ll find a way to manage...” She told herself as Yachiyo placed a hand on Yume’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay... I’m pretty sure people have fucked in the hospital before,” She deadpanned as Yume chuckled. “Very funny. I don’t know what they were doing if we’re being honest. I just want to make this place a good hospital... just like Mama did...”

”What about your Papa?”

Yume glared at Yachiyo, she hated that man with all of her heart, but she nodded anyways. “He did do well here too... but when... she died... everything fell apart...” She sighed again before shaking her head and feeling her tag vibrate. “Ah, go get the ice chips and let’s hurry. You’re about to meet your daughter, Oka-san.” She teased and made a light jog as Yachiyo rolled her eyes and nodded.

_____

”I can’t do this for long!“ Tsuruno exclaimed in slight pain while Felicia, who was already cradling her hand in pain, shook her head before the door opened. “Alright! Let’s get this done! You won’t be in pain for much longer,” She said and smiled through her mask as Iroha nodded.

A couple hours passed before the bluenette and lilac sighed in exhaustion.

”Why don’t you go get some more ice chips?”

”PLEASE STAY!”

”Not her, one of y-“

The soft snores coming from Sana, Ui, Tsuruno and Felicia made Yume’s eye twitch for a second before she shook her head.

”Alright, count of three, just push. That’s it, don’t pull,” She said calmly as the pinkette nodded once more. “One, two, three.”

”ARGH! THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!”

”It’s happening!” The other two replied calmly before the screaming stopped. The pain stopped, and there was only the sound of wailing.

”D-Did I..?”

”Y-You...”

”Congrats, you two. You both are official parents,” Yume smiled softly and gave Iroha her child before pulling her mask down and sighing in pure exhaustion just like the new mothers did. “Hi...” She smiled and teared up a bit while Yachiyo wiped her wife’s tears away. “You guys never said her name,” Yume said softly as the wives nodded to each other before Yachiyo spoke.

  
“Chii, Chii Nanami.”

”So I’m guessing Iroha took your last name too,” She teased as Iroha nodded bashfully, “Yes I did...”

”Well... Welcome to the world, Chii...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want, I’ll make a part two to this with Chii and her story!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mawa! Mawa! I know what I want for my birthday!”
> 
> “What’s that, Chii-chan?”
> 
> “A little sister!”
> 
> And that’s how Iroha almost ruined dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to give this an epilogue, I’m giving it an epilogue. My brain thought, “Hey! Let’s have Yachiyo be in denial! But her daughter wants a little sister for her birthday! Also emotional angst!” And... here we are.

Waking up, making breakfast, just about how any normal day would go, you eat, go to work, but something was different about this one. Different to say the least.

“Chii-chan, your birthday is coming up soon, do you think there’s anything you would want?” Iroha asked, focusing on dinner.

The youngest Nanami, who was two now, made a hum before speaking, “I wann’a... little sister!”

And Iroha almost dropped the frying pan with the stir fry sauce inside of it, while Yachiyo’s face turned slightly red. “Ah, shi-shoot!”

“That’s what you want?” Yachiyo asked, averting her concerned gaze from Iroha, who almost cursed in front of their child, to Chii.

”Mhm! I wann’a little sister for my birthday!” The two-year-old clapped with glee as Iroha set down dinner.

”Alright you two, eat up. And Chii, I’ll talk to Mama and we’ll see, okay?”

”Okay~” Their daughter said before she went to eating.

_“You’re joking, right? I can’t go through another hell, Yachiyo..!”_

_“I’ll try to pull the weight this time.”_

_“Huh?”_

_”I said, I’ll try to pull the weight this time.”_

_”Well... okay.”_

The pinkette glanded up to see Yachiyo’s determined face.

_She looks so cute..._

_She couldn’t help but think._

_”Alright... But... is that really what you want to do?”_

_“I’m sure of it.”_

“Iroha, I think Chii is tired now.”

“Hm? Alright~.”

The pinkette got up and picked up their daughter, taking her to her bedroom for the night to sleep in the toddler bed, before the two mothers went to their own bedroom.

”...Yachiyo, I’ll be doing everything in my power for you both. Please, tell me you’re okay with that.”

“I already told you, I am.” Her usual demeanor, but needy eyes glaring at Iroha.

”Okay, Okay. I just wanted to be sure...” Iroha replied, she pushed her wife down firmly before getting to work.

With the door closed, but their daughter awake from a nightmare, she held her white kitten plush in her arms close and tightly, she made her way to her mother’s bedroom.

”Ah.... N-Not there, Iroha..!”

“M-Mawa...? Oka-san...? I-Is she hurt? Is Mawa hurting Oka-san?!” In a panic, their daughter knocked on the door, tears in her eyes and a frown resting on her lips.

The small creak sound came, and the door opened to reveal Iroha, luckily it was dark, her daughter can’t see her ruffled hair and slightly flushed face.

”Mawa! Are you okay? I-Is Oka-san okay?! I... I heard....”

  
_Shit..._

_She thought._

“Oh. Don’t worry, nothing is wrong... Oka-san just had a nightmare...” Iroha picked up her daughter, caressing her hair gently.

”...T-The shouting...? Oka-san... Yachi-mama... had a nightmare... too... J-Just like me...” Chii said, the tears reforming in her eyes.

”Mhm... it’s okay, I’ll sing you a lullaby and take you back to bed, okay, Chii-chan?”

Her daughter sniffled and nodded, feeling a tad bit safer in her mother’s arms as she began to fell asleep.

_”The land of dreams, is a place where you can feel safe.”_

_”The land of dreams, is somewhere everyone can be okay. The stars in the sky are close to home, the clouds are soft as the moon rests up above.”_

  
The pinkette smiled softly at her daughter before letting her down in her bed, letting her sleep in the warm blankets on her bed. Returning to her own room, she got back in her bed and lied down, her wife smiled softly before kissing Iroha’s forehead and falling to her side.

”I hope Chii gets a little sister. Good night dear...”

  
  
“Good night. I hope my efforts weren’t in vain.” Iroha chuckled softly, giving Yachiyo a kiss on her lips before falling asleep.

____________

  
“Okay, so this isn’t food poising. Otherwise, you would’ve recovered already.” Iroha replied, handing Yachiyo a glass to drink some coke. Her family remedy was usually having coke after they puked.

”It only happens in the mid-morning... I’m standing strong in my firm belief of food poisoning...” Yachiyo shuddered, she looked relatively weak.

”I’m telling you, it’s morning sickness.” 

”Who knows? I could just be on my period.” She shrugged, drinking the rest of the coke in the glass.

”I’m telling you... Yachiyo, your pregnant.” The pinkette sighed as the bluenette shook her head.

”I’m not. It’s just food poisoning.”

”What happened to your period?” A skeptical Iroha questioned.

”Maybe it’s both!” Yachiyo replied.

”Okay, crazy.” Iroha replied with an awkward grin before she dodged a water dagger.

”What the heck?!” They both exclaimed.

An awkward moment of silence occurred before Yachiyo spoke again.

“Well... my shift starts in about 30 minutes, I should go get ready.” The bluenette replied, getting on her feet and already heading out the bathroom with the glass. She turned to Iroha and gave her a reassuring smile.

”I’m not pregnant, Iroha. Maybe it’s you who’s pregnant?” Yachiyo teased as Iroha raised an eyebrow.

“If I was pregnant again, I would’ve known. Since I’ve felt the side effects before!” Her voice slightly elevated at the end of her second sentence form her sarcasm, but she sighed and nodded all the same.

_Speaking of Chii..._

_She thought._

“If she’s not awake by now, it means she’s still reverse cycling...” She muttered, yawning at the thought. She didn’t necessarily want to stay up the whole night again with a sobbing baby.

”Chii-chan...” Iroha whispered softly.

”Mawa!” The toddler happily exclaimed as Iroha smiled back, more so thanking the Gods that her daughter is no longer reverse cycling.

”We’re gonna play a game today, okay?” Iroha smiled as Chii looked surprised before nodding too.

Seeing her phone ring, she picked up and tilted her head as she held Chii in her arms.

”Iroha-chan? Oh, Thank God!”

”T-Tsuruno? What happened?”

”Uh... Yachiyo fainted at work... but don’t worry! She’s in capable hands!” Tsuruno stammered.

”WHAT?! O-Okay, hold on. Capable hands...?”

”She’s recovering at our place.” Yume replied as Tsuruno hummed.

”Okay, give me ten minutes, and I’ll be there.” Iroha replied before hanging up.

”Looks like we have to go pick up Mommy...” She sighed as Chii whined.

”Mawa’s... otay?” Chii asked as Iroha turned to her with a sad smile.

_I could be a whole lot better..._

The pinkette thought.

“Just... worried.” She replied before getting her coat and heading out the house with Chii.

_Yachiyo... why do you do this?_

_There’s no reason to be in denial..._

Iroha rang the doorbell and got greeted warmly by Tsuruno before the two reentered the house.  
  


”Where is she?” Iroha questioned as Tsuruno pointed to the door behind her.

”She’s in there. Just give her some time though, she’s still tired.”

”Right.” Iroha nodded.

”TsuruAuntie!” Chii exclaimed as Tsuruno smiled and picked her up, with permission from Iroha of course.

_________________

”So you told her it was food poisoning?” She asked, placing her glass down.

”Yes... Can we not talk about it?” She responded, clearly not interested.

”Yachiyo, all the signs are there. At this rate, I should’ve just gotten you a test myself!” Yume said, looking annoyed.

”I already took one!” Yachiyo exclaimed.

”You remember the gathering... I took it the next day...”

”You WHAT?!” Yume exclaimed right before Yachiyo covered her mouth.

”Yes...! And if you don’t shut up, I won’t be able to explain!”

The other young woman exhaled deeply before taking the bluenette’s hand off her mouth.

“Explain.” The lilac spoke.

”Well... It’s only been a week. And... if you didn’t see my glass I had Sprite instead of champagne.”

”You sneaky little bitch.” Yume smirked as Yachiyo rolled her eyes with a similar smirk.

”But the point still stands: You need to tell her.”

”I will... We already have Chii, she wants a little sister for her birthday, but I don’t want-“

Yachiyo ran silent as her eyes glazed over with pain. Yume tilted her head as she placed her hand on Yachiyo’s in sympathy.

”...I don’t want to fail. I don’t want to mess up. I’ve done it so many times already... I don’t want to do that again...”

”Who says your gonna fail? Yachiyo, you’ve done so much... You’ve achieved a lot. I know, it’s still scary with your fears and that haunting past. But hey... You’re an amazing mother, wife, and friend... I’m sure that if you tell Iroha the truth, she would understand.” Yume smiled as Yachiyo hugged her.

”...Yeah. I’ll stop being scared and tell her tonight.”

”Good.”

”Now, you know you can’t do that again, right?”

”Yeah... I won’t work overtime with the other models for exercise and edit the photos in the same night. Who would’ve thought I’d pass out the next day.” The bluenette sighed.

“Now, if I were you, I’d might wanna look behind you.” Yume said as Yachiyo made a sound of confusion before she turned around as her eyes widened.

”W-What?”

**”Let’s go.”** Iroha said, her tone couldn’t be identified as Yachiyo stood up and followed her wife and daughter.

”Thank you both,” Iroha smiled as the two shook their heads.

”Don’t mention it!” Tsuruno smiled as Yume nodded.

The bluenette and pinkette left the house and went into the car as Iroha pointed to the back of the car.

”T-The backseat?” Yachiyo questioned as her wife nodded.

_Is she pissed? Oh God, now I’m scared._

Yachiyo thought as she sat in the back with Chii.

”Mowwy,” Chii poked Yachiyo’s thumb.

”Hm?”

”Mawa looks upset.” Chii pointed out as her other mother nodded.

”Yep. And I messed up.” She sighed before patting Chii’s head.

”Promise me, you won’t make these kinds of mistakes like me.” Yachiyo said as Chii nodded and wrapped her tiny fingers around Yachiyo’s pinky in a promise.

The car went to a stop with Yachiyo taking Chii out of the car and taking her to her bedroom before she went back downstairs with Iroha.

**”Yachiyo.”**

_I’m fucking screwed._

Yachiyo thought.

”...Y-Yeah?” She stammered.

”Tsuruno-chan told me you fainted at work. **What did you do.** ” The questioning tone left Iroha since they left their friends place, all that was left was a tone of hurt and anger.

”I came home late from working... Then I was sick this morning. I’m guessing all of that work and strain must have made me passed out.” Yachiyo explained, well, more of stammered. She couldn’t look at her wife without feeling fear, but she couldn’t be scared anymore.

“You remember the gathering we had for your job, right?” She asked, a small timid smile on her face.

”Yes. Why?” Iroha questioned, feeling a tad bit better from an explanation.

”That wasn’t champagne in my glass. That was Sprite.”

“So...”

”Goodness, I didn’t drink champagne that night. Champagne is alcohol.”

”O-Oh. OHHHH MY GOD.”

”W-Wait! So you lied!” The pinkette stammered a response.

”Surprise...!” Yachiyo replied, using jazz hands.

”Yachiyo-san!!” Iroha pouted as she tackled the other to the couch.

”You liar...!” Iroha smiled through the tears forming in her eyes.

_’Yachiyo-san always teased me.... She would lie about things to try and make surprises when making me feel better. That’s just one of her ways to make me feel better... This is her doing that...’_

“The gathering was a week ago... When did you take the test?”

”The next day,”

”So you hid your pregnancy for a week.” Iroha said in thought as her wife nodded, “I don’t want Chii knowing too early, she’s curious like you are. She’ll ask where is her little sister, and her little sister won’t be here for nine months.”

“Mhm, oh. About Chii... She... heard you.” Iroha said in embarrassment.

”That explains why she didn’t talk to me until I sat down in the car...” Yachiyo said before turning red.

”W-WHAAAAT??! No....”

”I said that I hope that my efforts weren’t in vain... I didn’t expect her to wake up.”

”Jeez...” The bluenette sighed, rubbing her temples together in embarrassment.

**Knock.**

”Coming!” Iroha stood up, going to the door to open it before going to get Chii.

”Who is... Oh. What are you guys doing here?”

”Got bored.” Felicia shrugged as Ui sighed, but nodded.

”May we come in?” Sana and Yume asked as Yachiyo nodded.

”Chii-chan, what’s wrong?” Iroha asked as Chii cowered behind the pinkette.

”...I thought I heard Yachi-mama... again...”

”Again?” Ui asked, picking up Chii who went to her as Yachiyo covered her face with a pillow.

”Last night... I heard noises coming from... bedroom, and.. I thought that Yachi-mama was in danger...”

”I see. Okay! Umm...” Tsuruno cleared her throat awkwardly to hear Felicia laughing.

”Maybe it’s time for a nap, okay?” Ui said as Chii nodded.

When the child left, for sleep, and the girls were downstairs, Yachiyo showed her face a bit.

”Your daughter heard you...?” Sana asked as Felicia began to laugh again.

”I didn’t know she was going to be awake...” Iroha stammered as Yume raised her hand.

”On the contrary, The hotel we went with you guys for vacation, you guys are LOUD. I could hear you guys from two doors down.” Yume deadpanned as Felicia continued to laugh.

”Yeah, umm if we’re spilling out the truth... You and Tsuruno walked in on them by mistake, right?” Sana asked as Yume’s and Tsuruno’s expressions ran empty and dull.

”I remember.” The brunette and lilac said, screaming internally as Felicia shutted up for the time being.

“Felicia, you can make her forget, right?” Yachiyo asked as the blonde looked up, “I mean I can...”

”Oh no.” Ui said.

”But~ maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” She shrugged, she truly was enjoying this moment.

“...God help us.” Iroha sighed, her hands in a prayer as Tsuruno, who was in her original state now, shook her head. “There’s not much help if your daughter heard you guys...”

”Felicia, do you want a hamburger?” The lilac offered, now in her normal state.

“YES.”

”Okay, erase the memories of Chii hearing her mothers last night having... _THAT_. Okay?”

“Deal!”

”It was THAT easy?!” Iroha and Yachiyo exclaimed in unison.

And so, Felicia worked her magic, a thin brow of concentration on her lips before sighing and holding out her hand.

”Here’s the gift card. You can get a hamburger.” Yume sad as Felicia fist-pumped, “Yes!”

_______________  
  


“...! C-Cut it out.” She gritted her teeth as Ui tilted her head, “You’re the one who told me to help out with your hair...”

”N-No. You’re doing fine, Ui. It’s your second niece...” Yachiyo sighed as Ui’s eyes slightly widened, “Eh? Is it time to go already?”

”No.” Yachiyo replied, but sighed again, “She’s just angry. And it’s making me pissed.”

”Well... that does explain why your magic has been haywire.” Ui hummed, combing through a tangle while Yachiyo brushed to keep her excess hair in place.

”We’re back!” A chipper voice explained as a thundercloud floated above Yachiyo’s head.

“She has one more time before I- AAAH!”

”Yachiyo-san?!” Ui exclaimed in panic.

”H-How did you get on the ceiling!?” Sana asked as Felicia grasped Yachiyo’s hand.

”Almost....! I... think I!” A strained Felicia said, a small bead of sweat on her forehead before she couldn’t hold on anymore and got blown back by a water torrent.

”Felicia!” The two exclaimed as the blonde sighed, “You’re stuck up there like superglue...”

”Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me.” Yachiyo grumbled.

”Listen here, Bitchiyo-“ She started, but stopped from the door opening again.

“I’m back! Uhh... How did...? You know, I’m too tired to figure out why.” Iroha sighed, rubbing her temples together.

“Jut get her down please!” Ui and Sana pleaded as Iroha nodded.

”BEFORE I PISS ON ALL OF YOUR HEADS!” Yachiyo growled.

“Yikes...” Felicia mumbled as Iroha bought her wife down. Using her final battle form, of course.

”Hello old friend...” She smiled to herself as she helped Yachiyo down.

”Now, go to the bathroom.” She said softly.

”Sorry for yelling at you all.” She apologized as the others shook their heads.

After Yachiyo went to the bathroom, and Ui and Sana left, while Tsuruno and Felicia entered, Iroha burst into tears.

”...Why...?!” The pinkette grabbed her hair by the fists and continued to sob while Tsuruno hugged her and Felicia sat beside her.

”Wanna talk about it?” Felicia asked as Iroha bit her lip, “I know, Chii is two, but all of a sudden I feel as if I can’t do anything with her. She starts crying and I can’t stop it... I can’t give her to Yachiyo since Yachiyo is in constant pain from her second trimester, I feel so hopeless...”

“Hmm... Is there anything else wrong?” Tsuruno asked.

”Besides feeling hopeless, I feel weak. Exhausted. Filled with anxiety. I just can’t-“

”Function.” Yachiyo and Iroha said as Iroha swallowed while Yachiyo sat down.

”...Iroha... Maybe you have postpartum?” Felicia winced as Iroha shook her head, “I don’t even know... I just want to stop feeling like this.”

”You know you can tell me anything, right? That was our promise.” Yachiyo said, the slight hurt in her voice as Iroha bit her lip again, unable to control her emotions, she lashed out:

”OUR PROMISE WAS MADE YEARS AGO! I’m not going to remember that! Something from over a decade ago! I’m not going to remember that!”

Felicia covered her ears as Tsuruno shook her head softly, while Yachiyo’s face stayed calm. She was hurt, yes, but she wasn’t going to show that.

”Tomorrow, I’m booking an appointment.”

”Don’t book anything! I’m fine!”

Yachiyo shook her head, looking sad as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm, “I’m sorry, Iroha, you aren’t...”

She exhaled deeply, she knew she lost the battle, was Felicia right? Was she suffering from an emotional disorder? Tsuruno and Felicia left when the argument somewhat cooled down, it’s a miracle on how Chii didn’t wake up from the yelling.

”...I’m sorry... for blowing up and not doing anything to...” The pinkette apologized, her voice breaking as Yachiyo wrapped her in a hug and shook her head. As dark as it was, her hair looking black like her mother’s, Iroha’s teary eyes and tear-stained face could be made out. She kissed the top of Iroha’s head softly before guiding the two upstairs.

“I promise you, it’s okay, princess. Please, let’s just get some rest and we’ll go see what’s going on tomorrow.” Yachiyo reconciled, already finishing her late-night snack and making an appointment.

“But what if it ISN’T Yachiyo. What if I’m stuck like this forever? What if I’ll never be able to get back to my regular self? My panic attacks are getting worse as the day goes by, I can’t focus on work, I almost used all of my sick days until my boss just told me to leave until I’m back on my feet, the closet is still in the back of my mind, everything is falling apart Yachiyo!” She exclaimed, before hearing Chii cry and immediately springing out of the bed, until her wife stopped her and held her from the shoulders.

”No. I’ll do it, please, rest. You need it.” Yachiyo whispered, slightly stern as Iroha shook her head. “There’s something wrong, I have to go-“

”Y-Yachiyo!” She exclaimed. Iroha got pushed to their bed.

”I got her. Okay? Please, rest. You’ll wake up in the morning with a warm smile facing you.” She said gently as Iroha gave in. As stubborn as she is, she just felt... exhausted. In the end, she fell asleep, hearing the lack of her daughter crying.

”You’re just worried about Oka-san, hm?” Yachiyo hummed as Chii nodded, “Oka-san... she... she cries while... while holding me.”

”When did this start?” Her mother asked as Chii made a grab motion with her hands. “C’mon, tell me, sweetie.” Yachiyo softly chuckled as Chii poked her own cheek in what could be thought.

”M-Month.” She stammered, she still struggles a bit with her words, but Yachiyo could understand. “Last month... It must have gotten worse since then.” The bluenette muttered.

_______________  
  


”So, it is quite official. With a heavy heart, Nanami-san, you have postpartum depression.” Her therapist said as the pinkette gave a deep exhale.

” **...I see.** ” Her tone being unreadable as Yachiyo gently squeezed her hand.

”We’ll have the medication set out for you, soon. But as of now, I suggest you do your best to just take it easy and write down what your feeling in this journal each day.”

Iroha nodded as she took the notebook and stared blankly at it. While Yachiyo thanked her wife’s therapist before getting up with her wife following and went to the car.

”Iroha..?” The bluenette said softly as the pinkette raised an eyebrow. She grasped her attention, or so it seems.

”Do you want a snack?” She offered as her wife shook her head, mumbling, “...Not hungry. Sorry...”

“Don’t apologize.” Yachiyo said softly before she stopped at the light and kissed Iroha’s cheek.

”I just want to see you for the Iroha we know you as.”

”...That’s...”

”It will happen, it will take time. Yet I know it will happen. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She replied, before she parked.

”...You’re too nice to me... I don’t deserve you.” Iroha mumbled, but a small smile was on her face. It was her pained one, not her genuine, nor bitter smile.

”Well I don’t deserve you either. You helped me when I was in your position. I felt so weak and exhausted, but you managed to fill the Villa with smiles again.” Yachiyo said as she patted Iroha’s head.  
  


”Just promise me this; You won’t give up. It may be hard, but you won’t give up.” She said softly as Iroha, who was glancing at her notebook, looked up and nodded.

Getting out of the car, Iroha sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Glancing at the notebook, she grabbed a pen and began writing, ‘This is stupid.’ For the first page before actually writing like her therapist suggested her to.

“I’m sorry I worried you too, girl.” The pinkette sighed to her dog as Melody yipped in disagreement.

”I have to at least apologize somewhat! You didn’t get fed...” Iroha frowned as she picked up Melody and let her rest on her lap. Melody was a small dog, the veterinarian said that she was the runt of the litter, so she didn’t eat a lot. Melody shook her head as Iroha tilted her own.

“Who fed you- Yachiyo....” She sighed as Melody licked her cheek.

”I-I’m trying not to feel guilty!”

”You shouldn’t even feel guilty.” Yachiyo sighed as Iroha froze.

”Oka-san!” Chii exclaimed as her mother smiled softly.

”The... book?” Chii questioned as Iroha patted her daughter’s head.

”It’s going to help me for the time, sweetie... I know you don’t want a weak Oka-san.” A sad gaze was on her face as Chii poked her cheek in sure thought.

”A weak... Oka-san? No... I wann’a happy one! One with Yachi-mama and my little sister too!” Chii twirled then looked at Yachiyo, who was eating a donut.

”Donut!”

“N-N-No! This is mine!”

”I want it!!” Chii whined.  
  


”I’ll go look in the stash...” Iroha sighed as both bluenettes looked up.

”You have a stash?” Yachiyo questioned as her wife turned around with an empty stare.

“ **Yes, I have a stash, for people like you who are addicted to eating donuts and have a problem. Why else do you think I bring them down at the start of each new week.** ”

“Yachi-mama, Oka-san scares me...” Chii said as Yachiyo hugged her daughter, “She scares me too, sweetie.”

“Here Chii,” Iroha said as her daughter wobbled over and took the donut.

”She’s wobbling.” Yachiyo joked as Iroha raised an eyebrow and smirked, “So are you.”

”Besides, Chii is too small for her clothes... They don’t make anything smaller than this. She’s just a tiny baby! Yes, you are!” Iroha giggled as she held Chii.

”I felt that.” Yachiyo pouted.

______________  
  


”Let’s see... I think I can say it’s best you deliver now, Nanami-san.”

”W-What? I... Why?”

”Well all of your symptoms lead up to a death. The swollen limbs and your blood pressure is high. This isn’t going to end well for you, or your child if you wait.”

The bluenette ran speechless as she shifted with panic in her seat.

“...When I do, deliver, can it be by someone I know...?”

”Who?”

”Azusa-san.” She swallowed.

”If she can come in from her shift, then yes.”

”T-Thank you.” Yachiyo stammered, she still was trying to calm herself down. Death? Either she dies or the baby does? Which is worse...? No, both are equally terrible.

__________  
  


**Bring.~**

**Bring.~**   
  


”Y-Yume, your phone...” Tsuruno stuttered as her wife looked up.

”Hm? Why at the worse times... I can’t reward you.” She sighed, but she adjusted her shirt before picking up her phone.

”Hello? W-What? Life or Death...? Okay, Okay, slow down. Yes, I’m going to deliver your child, what kind of question is that?? I planned that anyway! I am your children’s’ doctor. Alright, I’ll head there. Yes, I was in the middle of something. I was doing something...” She turned towards the embarrassed Tsuruno.

”Something I enjoyed doing. You have done it before.” She said then hung up the phone.

”What happened...?” Tsuruno asked as Yume grabbed her coat and ID.

”I need to deliver the second Nanami child. Yachiyo is in a life or death situation.” She explained briefly as Tsuruno sat up in worry.

”W-What? I’m coming too!”

“I know you are.” Her wife shook her head softly and handed Tsuruno a change of clothes.

”Get out of your pajamas and get a move on. I’m taking my Rogue.” She sighed as her wife nodded.

____________  
  


”Why are you scared about delivering?” Iroha asked as Yachiyo teared up a bit, “...I-If I screw this up, either me or the baby dies.”

”You aren’t gonna screw it up, Yachiyo.”

”Okay, I’m here. Jeez... Haru wasn’t joking when he said life or death.” She muttered checking Yachiyo’s notes, as Yachiyo, who looked sick, nodded.

”You aren’t going to die. I can tell you that.” Yume hummed as Yachiyo and Iroha sighed in relief.

”Okay... looks like you’re getting a C-Section.” She said as Yachiyo raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“You... do know what that is, right?” She said as the bluenette nodded.

“This isn’t in my department, so! Haru!!!”

“You’d think this place would be put together.” Yachiyo deadpanned as Iroha shrugged.

”Haru! YAMADA HARU!”

“S-She is the boss... right?” Sana asked as Tsuruno nodded and Felicia hid behind Sana, while Ui hid behind Felicia.

”U-Umm... My child? Her life?” Yachiyo said as Yume stepped back in with Haru trailing behind her.

”Next time I catch you doing that with little miss thang, it’s your head on the floor. Understand, me?”

”Yes ma’am.”

”Good. Now, go, go. She needs her child delivered. Okay? _Delivered_.”

The simplest things...

She thought in aggravation.

”U-Umm... can I follow?” Iroha questioned as Yume nodded.

”Why isn’t she speaking?” Felicia asked as Tsuruno shrugged, “She seems annoyed.”

”I _AM_ annoyed.” Her wife replied, rubbing her temples together in annoyance.

“...Why?” Sana asked softly as the other tilted her head facing her.

”I found one of my colleagues about to _mess up_ one of my interns.”

_____________  
  


”I-Is that it...? I feel as if I donated blood.” Yachiyo said in a daze as Iroha gave an uneasy grin, “Just about... They’re cleaning her now.”

”...High five...”

”High five.”

_________

And just like that, Chii’s birthday present came home, and Chii was more than happy to be a big sister.

”Wah.... Yachi-mama, was Setsu hiding?” Her first daughter asked as Yachiyo giggled, “No, silly. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

”Chii, this is your little sister, Setsuna.”

”Setsuna! I’m your Oneechan! Chii!” Chii smiled as Iroha looked up from writing in her notebook.

Setsuna giggled as Chii waved in her face.

”Iroha, look.” Yachiyo pointed as her wife came over to see her second daughter with pink hair.

”Huh... Guess it switched.” Iroha mumbled.

”She’s adorable, and sleepy... Is Setsu sleepy? Hm?” Yachiyo cooed as the baby made a yawn.

”But I didn’t get to play with her yet....” Chii frowned as Iroha patted her head, “Don’t worry... Setsuna-chan is still a baby... she’s going to be sleepy and get sleepy a bit more.”

”Bye, Bye, Setsuna-channnn~” Chii waved as Yachiyo hummed softly while taking Setsuna to the girls’ room.

“Chii, don’t you think it’s time for a nap too?” Iroha chuckled as she picked the toddler up.

”Nooo.... I’m not sleep.... yet....” The younger bluenette yawned, nodding off.

”You are...” Iroha smiled as she booped her daughter’s nose and took her to bed.

After getting settled, the two sat down as Iroha marked the half part of her notebook.

”You’ve gotten halfway?” Yachiyo asked as her wife nodded.

”I’m feeling much better than the other times, Yachiyo... Thanks for taking me there.” Iroha smiled softly as her wife shook her head.

”It’s nothing to thank me for. But Iroha?”

”Mhm?”

”You seem a lot more brighter than the previous times...” Yachiyo said gently.

”I’m glad. I want to be the strong Iroha that everyone knows me for. Including our daughters, Yachiyo. I value them dearly.”

”I do too.”


End file.
